


EXO Drabbles

by yuraxchan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 2013-2016, Drabbles, Gen, M/M, no more updates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various EXO drabbles written from 2013 to 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SeKai. G.

He didn’t know if it was the way he smiles, the way his tongue licked his dry lips when he was concentrated or embarrassed that was beautiful, or the light in his eyes when he was singing, dancing like there was no tomorrow. Perhaps it was the combination of all the reasons above that makes him this alluring, this breathtakingly beautiful. He didn’t know, he didn’t even want to know, he was too scared to find an answer at this question; what if it leaves him broken in the end ?

Jongin loved to dance alone, he could just lose himself in the music, nobody disturbing him. He felt free, and high, and ecstatic, he didn’t want anybody to see him like this except when he was on stage, performing in front of dozens of fans. But, even there, he liked to pretend that it was just him and the music, his body in sync with the rhythm.

Thinking he was alone in the training room, he stopped the song then let himself fall on the ground, all sweaty and out of breath. A sigh escaped his lips, he closed his eyes, content with the comforting silence that enveloped him. Unfortunately, a noise disturbed his peace and he had to open his eyes to find the source of his disturbance, turning his head lazily towards the door.

His breath hitched when his gaze fell on Sehun who stands in the cadre if the door, unmoving, just observing him with a strange look in his eyes. The surprise passed, he smiled and sat down non without groaning at the ache in his body at the sudden movement. Sehun offered him a tiny smile in return before joining him.

They stayed like this for a while, neither of them breaking the comfortable silence installed; they never needed words to communicate anyway. Only the presence of each other sufficient.


	2. Lu Han

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various Luhan pairings.

Luhan / Kris ; PG-13

 

“I’m sorry” He whispered.

“What are you sorry for ?” Luhan asked, emotionless. “Are you sorry for what you did or sorry you were caught ?”

“Luhan…” Kris trailed off, frustrated.

“Look, I think everything’s said. Just take your things and get the fuck out of my life.” He ordered coldly.

“I really didn’t mean to hurt you, I know I did wrong but I swear…” The tall man tried again. “I’m sorry.”

“They always say something like that. ‘I didn’t mean to hurt you’ so why did you do it then ? You knew it would hurt me.” He snorted. “What did you say when we got together….ah right ! ‘I will never hurt you, I’m different’ blablabla. Please. You’re all the same, even worst because you made a promise you couldn’t keep.”

The man sighed, take his things thrown in a bag by Luhan and opened the door.

“Take care of you Luhan…You’re a wonderful person…I’m sorry things have to end like this between us. I really loved you, you know…” He breathed before closing the door.

Now alone, Luhan let himself fall on the floor, tears flowing out his eyes. Why always him ? Why ? He broke down, tired, heartbroken and bitter. He never learnt his lesson it seemed.

 

 

Luhan / Kai ; PG-13

 

“Who is this guy ?” He asked, curious.

“Oh. That’s Luhan. They all say he’s mental.” One of his classmates said.

“Why ? Do you know him ?” He frowned.

“No, he has no friends. No one tried to talk to him.” He snorted.

“How do you know he’s mental then ?” He tried, confused.

“It’s…he’s always alone…and he looks strange, so…” He trailed off, unsure.

“You just assumed there was something wrong with him ?” He cut the boy off.

“Yeah…I guess” The other one stated.

Arching his eyebrow, he made his way to the lonely boy and held his hand out. “Hi, my name is Kim Jongin, nice to meet you, Luhan.”

 

 

Luhan / Sehun ; PG-13

 

A knock on his door woke him up with a start and he gasped. Trying to ease the sleep out of his eyes he briefly gazed at the time. It read 3AM. Groaning, he got up when the knocks intensified.

He opened it quickly - his neighbors would kill him tomorrow for sure, and found a haggard looking Sehun on his step. He glared at him, hissing a “Jesus fucking Christ Sehun ! Do you know what time is it ?”

The boy smiled stupidly and with shaky legs threw himself in his arms. “H-Hyung…! Luhan hyung !” He slurred.

“What are you doing here anyway ?” The Chinese man whispered, managing to turn them over and close the door with his butt.

Sehun mumbled words in his neck then tightened his grip on him. The elder was going to yell at him and shove him off when he heard it. A sob. He tensed, jaw slack. Was Sehun crying ?

He wrapped his arms around him and let him cry on his shoulder, confused. What was he supposed to do ? He waited for the boy to calm down and coaxed him to lie on the bed. Sehun clang to him desperately, his cries subsiding only some hiccupping leaving his lips.

Caressing the younger’s back softly, Luhan went back to sleep when he heard soft snores besides him.


	3. Innocent Caress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaders' not so subbtle skinship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KrisHo. NC-17.

Kris was talking seriously to the host, smiling sweetly, when he felt Junmyeon’s hand reaching for his arm. He didn’t look at him, letting him take it and trying to act smooth. Unfortunately for him, the leader wasn’t planning to stop there, he just had to caress his skin in an up and down motion a few times as well. The Chinese man cursed in his head as he started to feel goosebumps on his arm.

He turned to glance at the smaller man briefly to make him stop but Junmyeon wasn’t even looking at him, interjecting seriously in their conversation. His smile became a little uneasy but he tried to come back to the discussion and ignore the elder. Without success.

What a fucking tease. Was he doing it intentionally ? He thought to himself before letting out a sigh when Junmyeon released his arm and relaxed in his sit.

*

He had to wait for the radio show to end before catching the leader’s hand and leading him to the restroom, quickly closing the door behind them.

‘What was that ?’ He asked, pushing the smaller man against the wall.

‘W-What ?’ Junmyeon stuttered, confused.

‘You touching my like that in a radio show ?’ Kris grunted pissed off.

Junmyeon widened his eyes. ‘I did ? Oh…’ He smiled nervously.

‘Oh ?’ The taller mocked him. ‘Now…are you going to take care of my little problem ?’ He smirked, unbuckling his belt.

The elder looked at the door, biting his lips. ‘I’m not sure…’ He began before Kris cut him off by exchanging their position and pushing at his shoulder. He sighed and submitted, kneeling before the other leader.

Kris took out his semi erect cock and poked his cheek playfully. ‘Open up for me baby’ He asked in English, leaning his back against the wall for support.

Junmyeon rolled his eyes but obeyed, opening his mouth wide. The taller thrusted in his hot caver in one swift motion, groaning at the feeling of his lover’s wet mouth around his shaft. All of Kris’ cock couldn’t fit so he had to stroke the base with his hand, alternating between suctions and licks.

He let out a moan when Kris gripped his hair to impose his rhythm. They didn’t have a lot of time so he tried to make a quick work of it, knowing how to bring his lover to his orgasm faster. He caressed his thigh with his fingers and sucked harder. His jaw began to ache but he could sense Kris tensing and thrusting harder, his movements becoming uncoordinated.

He looked at him from under his eyelashes and Kris moaned when they locked gaze, knowing the effect this simple act could do to his lover. Junmyeon stayed put and let him fuck his mouth before he climaxed and came in his waiting mouth, the elder swallowing all of it.

The leader released him and licked the remnant he couldn’t swallow on his lips. Satiated, Kris smiled at him and beckoned him closer, his hand around his neck. He brushed his fingers on Junmyeon’s lips and kissed him tenderly, the latter tucking him back in his pants.

‘Satisfied ?’ The smaller breathed.

‘Not quite, but it’s a start.’ He replied smugly.

Junmyeon groaned and turned around to unlock the door. He waited for his lover and excited the restroom, praying that nobody would ask where they disappeared, he wasn’t a good liar – unlike Kris. The latter slid behind him and slapped his ass none too gently tearing a gasp from him.

Chanyeol who was waiting looked at them suspiciously and shuddered. ‘I won’t ask but hurry we’re going to be late’ He mumbled.


	4. I never wanted to see you cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kray. R.

Yixing was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling in silence. His eyes were red and puffy from all his cries.

The eve, Kris - his boyfriend from three years - and he spent a good evening, they went to a restaurant together, then watched a movie before coming back in their shared apartment. Kris made him a bath with a lot of soap and bubbles – just like he loved it.

The evening was just perfect, Kris was always an attentive lover and showered him with love.

They enjoyed their time together and played around in the bath, giggling and teasing each other. Soon, the playful mood was replaced by a more sensual one and it didn’t take long before their chaste kisses became heated.

Eventually they moved to the bedroom, not caring about their wet bodies before sliding under the cover to make love. Kris took his time to pleasure him, kissing each patch of skin, sucking love bites on his sensitive neck and hips, licking and teasing his nipples.

When they finally became one, Yixing was reduced in a moaning mess under his lover, trashing and sweating profusely from all the stimulations he received. Kris thrust into him languidly, intertwining their fingers and locking their gazes. Whispers of ‘I love you’ were exchanged before they climaxed.

Yixing remembered the look in Kris’ eyes before they fell asleep in each other’s arms and bit his lip. He should have seen it coming, but how ? Everything was perfect between us. At least, for him.

But it seems it wasn’t as perfect as he thought because when he woke up this morning, Kris was gone.

At first he thought he got up and was taking a shower or was making breakfast in the kitchen but when he called, nobody responded. He searched for him but he wasn’t in the apartment. Thinking he was out to grocery shopping, he waited. After two hours be began to feel anxious.

When he opened the closet and found all Kris’ clothes missing, he panicked. He rummaged through everything and collapsed on the floor when he realized all of Kris’ belongings were gone.

The first tears began to flow as he sobbed pathetically on the carpet of their – his – room.

Kris was gone. He didn’t leave anything behind. Not even a note or an explanation.

Yixing didn’t know what to think, what to do. Kris was everything to him, he was in love with the man for so long he didn’t remember his life without him. How could he walk away ? Why did he leave ? The younger tried to think about something, anything but nothing could explain his departure.

Didn’t he love him anymore ? Yixing would have understood if it was the case, he would have been heartbroken but at least he would have known the reason. But this ? How Kris could just leave as if they were nothing, as if he was just some one night stand you don’t remember the name ? He fucking made love to him before leaving. Wasn’t it cruel ?

Yixing spent the day on his bed, staring at nothing, his brain tired of thinking about all the possibilities and explanations about Kris’ leaving. The result was the same, his lover of three years was gone without a trace and he was left alone and broken.

*

One month later, someone knocked on his door and gave him a letter. The man looked at him with sad eyes and smiled softly, whispering a ‘He loved you so much you know, please forgive him and move on’ before leaving.

Confused, Yixing stared at the man’s back before closing the door. He sat on the couch and opened the letter with trembling fingers.

“Dear Yixing,  
I’m sorry I had to leave without telling you anything…It must have been a shock to you and I can imagine all the horrible thoughts you had in mind. I love you. Don’t ever doubt my love for you, I know it’s difficult for you to trust my words but I promise you I never lied to you. I just…didn’t know how to tell you. I know how fragile your heart is and I didn’t want to be the one to break it…even if I did it nonetheless in the end. I’m sorry about that. Xing, I am sick. If you’re reading this letter it means I’m no longer a part of this world, I promise I will take care of you from the heaven. I’m sorry I was a coward and couldn’t tell you the truth, I just…I never wanted to see you cry. I know you cried, I know you’re crying right now and it breaks my heart to know this…I wanted to be with you forever, to live with you, to spend time with you, to love you…Please, my love, you have to move on. You have to be happy. Forgive me ? I don’t want you to be trapped by sullen memories and our past together. I want you to live Zhang Yixing. Please, if not for me, do it for yourself.

I’m sorry we had to part this way, but I couldn’t say goodbye to you, to us.

I love you. I love you. I love you. I miss you so much it hurts. Please be happy. I love you Xing.

Yours, Kris.”

Yixing pressed the letter to his chest and cried silently, murmuring ‘I love you’ in the empty room.


	5. The lucky one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ChanSoo. PG-13.

Chanyeol was sick of seeing Baekhyun and his boyfriend acting all lovey dovey and sucking face that’s why he quickly excused himself to the restroom as soon as he could.

When he pushed the door open, his gaze fell on a boy splashing water on his face. The boy was short and slim, his hands were trembling and his face was really pale, Chanyeol noted. He paused to stand behind him, worried.

‘Are you ok ?’ He asked softly to the boy, he didn’t want to scare him away.

The latter looked up, surprised, and locked his eyes on him through the mirror. ‘Yes, just nervous’ He stated.

‘You’re here for the contest too ?’ The taller asked, smiling.

‘Yes, I’m a singer. But it’s the first time I’m going to sing in front of so many people…I’m terrified.’ The smaller man confessed, biting his lips.

‘Don’t worry, I’m sure everything will be alright ! I’m Chanyeol by the way !’ He replied, grinning happily.

The petite man smiled a little. ‘I hope so. I’m Kyungsoo. Are you here for the contest ?’ He asked, curious.

‘I’m going to play guitar for my bestfriend, he’s a singer too.’ Chanyeol explained.

‘Oh, that’s really kind of you.’ Kyungsoo said, his big eyes widening.

‘What are you going to sing ?’ Chanyeol tried.

‘Billionaire by Bruno Mars. And-’ He began but was cut off by Baekhyun’s voice who was calling Chanyeol.

‘I’m sorry I have to go, it’s his turn ! Good luck Kyungsoo !’ He smiled before passing through the door.

*  
Kyungsoo’s turn was after Baekhyun so Chanyeol could watch him getting ready from the backstage. The boy was as nervous as before if not more and was looking frantically at the audience, his hands gripping the microphone hard.

When he didn’t start singing, some people began to whisper between them while Kyungsoo stood frozen on the stage. Chanyeol saw him closing his eyes and letting his hands fall at his sides, his lips trembling.

He quickly caught his guitar and ran to the boy on the stage.

‘Kyungsoo, you can do it !’ He whispered in his ear.

The smaller boy looked up, tears in his eyes and Chanyeol began to play the tune of the song, he was glad Kyungsoo told him the song he was going to sing before.

Kyungsoo smiled sweetly at him, wiped his eyes and began to sing.

*

In the end, Baekhyun won the contest but Kyungsoo got the second place. He smiled happily and hugged Chanyeol, thanking him profusely.

This time, when Baekhyun kissed his boyfriend hungrily in front of him he didn’t mind, his eyes not leaving Kyungsoo’s face.


	6. China Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luhan goes out of his way to wake Minseok up on his birthday. (Written for Minseok's birthday.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XiuHan, R.

 

 

When Minseok opens his eyes, the empty space next to him is the first thing that greats him. Blinking away his sleepiness, he extends his arm to touch the sheets and finds them cold. He frowns and rolls over with a sigh, not willing to get up yet.  
  
He looks up when the door creaks softly, revealing a smiling Luhan behind it. Pushing the door with his foot, his boyfriend shuffles in the bedroom holding a tray. Minseok could see a steaming cup of coffee, a glass of orange juice and croissants on it. With a content smile he sits up and claps his hands, excited.  
  
Luhan chuckles and smiles back, sitting next to him - not without making sure he wouldn’t knock over the content of the tray though. Once he’s made sure it’s safely placed on the bed, he leans to peck Minseok’s lips, breathing out a “Hi” against his lips.  
  
“I wouldn’t mind waking up to see this everyday” Minseok confesses while picking up a croissant, pleased.  
  
“You wish. Once a year is enough no? I’m sure you would become tired of it.” Luhan replies with a snort.  
  
Minseok lets out an incredulous laugh and smiles, his eyes never leaving Luhan’s even while eating.  
  
His boyfriend picks a red rose that Minseok hadn’t see before and holds it under his nose, tickling him with it. The latter smiles and tries to catch it but Luhan held it too high for him to reach, smirking at his lover's fail.  
  
“Isn’t it for me? Why are you so mean…” Luhan shakes his head and rolls his eyes as Minseok pouts, knowing he was faking it. He ends up handing the rose to him though. He had never been able to resist Minseok’s cuteness. “Here, stop acting like a baby and take it.”  
  
Minseok presses the rose to his chest, cradling it with great care. “Thank you.”  
  
Luhan smiles softly then leans towards him to look deeply into his eyes. “Happy birthday Minseokie!” He whispers before kissing him sweetly on the lips. Minseok pats his cheek and smiles before taking a sip from his coffee.  
  
“Is it good?” His boyfriend chirps, his eyes gleaming. Minseok had always been really peculiar with his coffee and  _very_  hard to please.  
  
“Perfect!” The older smiles, licking his lips to savor the taste.  
  
Luhan flashes him a grin and pecks his cheek. “Perfect indeed!”  
  
Minseok had to push him away to continue eating his breakfast, Luhan distracting him by trailing butterfly kisses all over his face and neck. “Let me eat! It will be cold and I don’t want it to go to waste!”  
  
“Come on, it can wait!” Luhan whines, his fingers brushing his lover’s naked waist. He licks a patch of skin at the junction between Minseok’s neck and shoulder, smirking when his boyfriend shudders. Minseok groans and goes slack under his attentions, knowing Luhan wouldn’t let him go anytime soon.  
  
The minute the tray was put down on the floor Luhan pounces on Minseok to kiss him thoroughly.  
  
“You know how much I love you right?” Luhan asks between kisses, his fingers mapping Minseok’s body, leaving red marks on his hips.  
  
Minseok whimpers when his breath flies over his navel, lifting his hips from the bed to let Luhan take off his boxers. Kneeling between Minseok’s legs, Luhan discards his own clothes, throwing them on the floor before lying on him. The older sighs contently, loving the feeling of Luhan’s skin against his.  
  
Luhan kisses his temple and smiles at him lovingly, pecking his lips one more time. He runs his fingertips on Minseok’s face and gently cups his face to catch his eyes. “Happy birthday...” He whispers. The birthday boy smiles while stroking his sides up and down. “Thank you.” He replies against his lover’s lips.  
  
Luhan nibbles on his lips and Minseok moans when he pushes into him, savoring the feeling of having Luhan pressed  _deep into him. Against him. All over him_.

 

 


	7. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home is where the heart is, they say. Or some shit like that. (Written for exopromptmeme.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BaekSoo, PG-13.

 

 

Baekhyun lets out a sigh as he lights up a cigarette, tucking it neatly between his lips. The corner of his lips was aching as well as his knuckles and his lower back but he tries to ignore the pain. The first inhalation was like a breath of fresh air and he could already feel his tense muscles relaxing.

Closing his eyes tightly, he puts his arm on the railing of the balcony and exhales. The wind ruffles his messy hair, some strands covering up his eyes but he lets them, not really bothered by them. He only opens his eyes again when a pair of hands snuck up around his middle and a steady breath tickles his neck.

A kiss was placed on the nape of his neck and the comfortable silence lingers as Kyungsoo puts his elbow on his shoulder and messes up his own hair – a nervous habit of his. Baekhyun chuckles at his antic, his shoulder aching as the bony elbows digs into his skin. He doesn’t protest though, and weirdly he found the ache comforting.

‘Aren’t you going to say anything ?’ Baekhyun croaks out, the cigarette stick still wedged between his lips.

Kyungsoo shifts behind him and rests his chin on his own arm. ‘Should I ?’

Baekhyun hums but doesn’t reply, tapping the butt of his cigarette with his thumb.

‘If I say something will you stop coming home bruised and beaten ?’ Kyungsoo asks quietly.

Baekhyun tenses and looks ahead. ‘Home ?’

‘Home is where the heart is, they say. Or some shit like that.’ Kyungsoo mutters.

Barking out a laugh, Baekhyun slouches on the railing, amused. Kyungsoo hits his back and Baekhyun’s laugh turns into a hiss of pain.

‘Sorry’ Kyungsoo apologies, massaging the area with his palm. Baekhyun doesn’t move as Kyungsoo leans on him, resting his head between his shoulder blades. ‘I’m home. I’ll be your home. If you want it.’ He adds cautiously.

Not waiting for a reply, he straightens up and looks at Baekhyun’s hunched back sadly. If only Baekhyun wasn’t so afraid to depend on people. If only he would accept his helping hand. Kyungsoo wanted nothing more than to be Baekhyun’s shelter. His home. His safe place. Anything.

Sensing Kyungsoo’s gaze on him, Baekhyun turns around and throws away his cigarette. He licks his lips and doesn’t hesitate before yanking the younger flush against his chest, bringing him in for a sloppy kiss. Kyungsoo sighs against his lips and goes lax in his embrace, curling a hand around Baekhyun’s neck.

Maybe one day, he hopes. For now, that was enough.

 

 


	8. Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae is weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ChenYeol, PG-13.

 

 

Sitting in the cafeteria, Jongdae stab his food, throwing draggers at a certain someone eating messily at the table in front of him.  
  
“Who are you trying to kill with your eyes hyung ?” Baekhyun asks, amused.  
  
Jongdae sighed, lowering his gaze to his plate. “No one. Just…some guy I can’t stand”  
  
His friend looked at him strangely and turned around to look. “Who ?”  
  
“Don’t” Jongdae groaned, hurriedly catching his wrist to stop him. He should have known better than talking about it to Baekhyun, the guy was the most embarrassing friend ever.  
  
“Are you talking about Chanyeol ?” Baekhyun guessed, confused.  
  
Jongdae made a face. “You should shout it to the world I’m sure no one had heard you.” He mumbled.  
  
Baekhyun snorted and resumed eating. “What did he do anyway ?”  
  
“Nothing. He’s annoying, always smiling at everyone. It makes my skin crawl.” His friend replied, repressing a shiver.  
  
“You don’t even know him and you hate him ? You’re weird.” Baekhyun stated, frowning. “He’s really nice you know. I’m sure you would get along well if you tried to know him.”  
  
“Not a chance. Just looking at him makes me want to hit something. Maybe it’s physical, you know, you can’t like everyone.” Jongdae shrugged.  
  
“Isn’t it a bit harsh ? I mean you don’t even know the guy.” The older reasoned.  
  
“Whatever. Let’s just eat, I have a class in 10.” Jongdae sighed, too tired to argue.  
  


 

  
  
Looking at the ground, Jongdae hurried to go to his next class. Count on Baekhyun to forget to mention an extra class until the last minute. Jerk.  
  
Walking fast and as pissed off as he was it was predictable that something would go wrong. And luck wasn’t on his side when the wrong thing happened to be none other than Park Chanyeol bumping into him. Hard.  
  
Jongdae gasped and tripped, falling on his butt in the middle of the corridor. He groaned.  
  
“Oh my god I’m so sorry ! Are you ok ?” A deep voice asked him.  
  
Jongdae sighed and got up, wiping his pants. “Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry, it’s my fault anyway I wasn’t looking where I-” He stopped when he came face to face with Park Chanyeol.  
  
Groaning inwardly, he scowled at the other. “Park Chanyeol”  
  
The latter widen his eyes, confused, pointing his finger to his chest. “You know me ?” He smiled. “I mean don’t get me wrong I know who you are as well, Kim Jongdae right ? Baekhyun’s friend ? I thought you didn’t know my name you never acknowledged my presence before.”  
  
Jongdae stared. Was he supposed to be embarrassed now ? He kinda felt like a huge douche with the way Chanyeol was talking about him. “I’m sorry ?” He asked.  
  
Chanyeol offered him an awkward smile. “Don’t apologize if you’re not sincere please.”  
  
Without another word he simply walked past Jongdae, leaving the latter alone and dumbfounded.  
  


 

  
  
“So Chanyeol told me you talked yesterday.” Baekhyun began, sitting at his table.  
  
“Kind of. We bumped into each other, more like he bumped into me then insulted me to be honest.” Jongdae growled, still upset.  
  
“He didn’t insult you. You’re a jerk and he told you, simple as that. Truth hurts man.” His friend corrected him, smiling.  
  
“What ? Are you siding with him now ? Aren’t I your bestfriend ?” The younger snaped.  
  
Baekhyun sighed and looked at him, a serious expression on his face. “What if I was ? Are you jealous ? You know Chanyeol is better to spend time with than your bitchy and snarky self.”  
  
Knowing he was doing this on purpose to anger him, Jongdae didn’t answer.  
  
“So, when you two are together all you do is talking about me ? I’m honored. Really.” He asked instead, dryly.  
  
“Fuck you, Jongdae.” Baekhyun grunted, getting up. “I’m off.”  
  
Jongdae followed him with his eyes, feeling guilty. He knew he was an ass and he should apologize but his pride prevented him to do so. He shifted in this seat, feeling utterly alone and depressed until his gaze met Chanyeol’s but the latter looked away to talk with his friends.  
  
“Pff” Jongdae snorted.  
  
Maybe Baekhyun was right. Maybe he was jealous. Maybe.  
  
He didn’t eat his lunch, throwing his tray away. He wasn’t hungry anymore.  
  


 

 

  
Baekhyun avoided him for a week, staying with Chanyeol and his friends at Jongdae’s utter dismay. He tried to talk to his bestfriend but the latter ignored him and acted as if he didn’t exist, always following Chanyeol around knowing Jongdae wouldn’t approach him if they were together.  
  
Putting his pride aside, Jongdae went to their table at lunchtime and coughed to attract his attention.  
  
“Baekhyun” He called, but his friend ignored him.  
  
He opened his mouth again to call him when Baekhyun talked. “Do you hear someone ?”  
  
Chanyeol and his friends kept silent, not knowing how to react and avoided looking at Jongdae.  
  
“Yeah, that’s what I thought. It’s nothing.” He stated coldly.  
  
Jongdae froze and frowned at his friend. He felt lump in his throat and griped the edge of his shirt.  
  
“Baekhyun, I’m sorry” He whispered.  
  
“That’s all ?” His bestfriend snorted.  
  
“Chanyeol, I’m sorry too.” Jongdae added.  
  
“Are you even-”  
  
“I said I was sorry !” Jongdae shouted, wrecked. “I’m sorry” He repeated before running away.  
  
Baekhyun stood up to go after him but Jongdae had already disappeared. He turned to face Chanyeol, biting his lips. “I fucked up right ?”  
  
The taller man smiled tightly at him, putting his hand on his shoulder. “Just talk to him.”  
  


 

  
  
The next week, Jongdae was the one who avoid them, skipping some classes in the process and Chanyeol felt sick to watch the two of them falling apart because of him.  
  
While going home, he saw Jongdae walking on the other side of the road, plastic bags in his hands. He didn’t think twice and crossed the street, calling his name.  
  
Jongdae tensed but waited for him, not meeting his gaze. “What do you want ?”  
  
“I wanted to talk to you…alone. Can I go with you ?” He asked softly.  
  
Jongdae shrugged and began to walk, Chanyeol following him.  
  
“You should talk to Baekhyun, you can’t stop talking to each other about something as stupid as-”  
  
“Well, whose fault is that ?” Jongdae cut him.  
  
“I know it’s mine. I’m sorry. I just want you guys to reconcile.” Chanyeol confessed earnestly.  
  
“It’s not that simple. We…never fight with Baekhyun.” Jongdae sighed. “I don’t know how to fix it. Maybe I hurt him but he hurt me too, and I’m not sure I’ll be able to get past what he did.”  
  
“He didn’t do it to hurt you. He just wanted you to change your attitude with others.” The taller one reasoned.  
  
“We have been friends for 3 years, my attitude never bothered him before, why now ?” He asked, confused and angry.  
  
“Because…of me I think.” Chanyeol admitted sheepishly, feeling guilty.  
  
Jongdae stopped in his track. “Why ?”  
  
“We’ve become close this year and I…told him something about you. I think his vision of you changed because of what I said.” Chanyeol explained, massaging his neck.  
  
“What did you say to him ?” He questioned warily.  
  
Chanyeol sighed. “I asked him why you had no friend aside of him, I never saw you talk with anyone and I wondered why. I wanted to know how you were, what you like or don’t like. We talked about you most of the times.”  
  
“Why would you want to know…?” Jongdae whispered, lost.  
  
“Because I like you.” Chanyeol answered honestly.  
  
Jongdae stared at him strangely. “Are you joking ?”  
  
“I know it sounds dumb but it’s the truth. That’s why I know your name and…why I’m always close to you in the cafeteria or in the hallway…And that’s why we’re close with Baekhyun.” The taller one told him, his eyes pleading him to trust him.  
  
“So you stalked me, bumped into me, insulted me and stole my bestfriend because you like me. This is the stupidest thing I ever heard.” Jongdae snorted.  
  
Chanyeol shifted from one foot to the other, nervous. “So, are you mad ?”  
  
“Yes. I’m mad.” Jongdae snapped, frustrated.  
  
He sighed then held his plastic bags in front of him, looking at Chanyeol expectantly. The latter frowned, confused.  
  
“You said you like me right ? And I’m mad. So…hold my bags for me and maybe I’ll forgive you.” He explained.  
  
Chanyeol smiled shyly and took his bags, following him. “Does it mean you like me too ?”  
  
“Do you really think someone like me could like you ?” Jongdae sniffed.  
  
Chanyeol laughed and bumped their shoulders together happily before walking past him, not seeing the small smile gracing Jongdae’s lips.

 

 


	9. Stares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok likes it when Junmyeon is simply himself, when he doesn’t try so hard to be perfect, to please others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XiuHo, R.

 

 

Blinking slowly, Minseok smiles and fixes his gaze on Junmyeon’s face. With his bangs covering his eyes, his boyfriend looks cute and not as put together as he usually is. Minseok likes it when Junmyeon is simply himself, when he doesn’t try so hard to be perfect, to please others.  
  
Luhan smiles knowingly at him when he sees him staring and mouths a ‘smooth’ at him. Minseok diverts his gaze and ignores his best friend. He nearly jumps when Junmyeon puts his hand on his shoulder and talks to him. Not having listened to anything their leader had been saying Minseok only smiles. His boyfriend understands immediately (ah, the perks of being the leader’s lover), his narrowed eyes saying ‘just you wait’.  
  
The members find it scary when he keeps his smile in place while glaring, but Minseok finds it endearing. Junmyeon has always been more bark than bite. Still staring at his boyfriend talking, Minseok huffs when an elbow hits him in the ribs. He looks at Junmyeon with a betrayed look on his face and is rewarded with a snicker from Luhan.  
  
Junmyeon ignores him to thank the fans and Minseok hides a scowl, distancing himself from their leader.  
  
  
  
“You need to stop staring at me with  _that_  look, you know. People will notice, Min.” Junmyeon states calmly, pulling out his pajamas from his suitcase.  
  
Minseok doesn’t answer and follows him with his eyes as he rids himself off his clothes and lets them pile up at his feet. Even his boxers. Distracted by all the skin on display, Minseok is tore off his fantasies by Junmyeon turning over with a loud sigh. “Are you even listening to me?”  
  
“Yes baby” Is Minseok’s mechanical response.  
  
It doesn’t seem to be the right one though because Junmyeon’s eyes flash and the next second he’s slamming the door of the bathroom. Minseok cringes. Oops.  
  
  
  
When Junmyeon snuggles closer to him on the bed, he knows he’s long forgiven tough. He smiles and kisses his temple, pulling him closer by the waist. “I’ll try to be careful.”  
  
The leader nods and places a chaste kiss on his lips. “Goodnight.”  
  
  
  
“You need to stop looking at him like you want to eat him, well more fuck him.” Luhan snorts before bringing his cup of coffee to his lips.  
  
“Shut up” Minseok mumbles but his words have not bite.  
  
Luhan smiles before his face morphs into a serious expression. “Seriously though, be careful. If the management…” He trails off, worried.  
  
“The management won’t tell anything because they won’t know.” Minseok interrupts him sharply. “I’ll be careful. We’ll be.” He didn’t know who he was trying to reassure, Luhan or himself?  
  
“Please don’t worry.” He adds in an afterthought, feeling guilty. He didn’t want the members to worry about them as well.  
  
  
  
“Maybe we should avoid being next to each other in public.” Junmyeon offers, not meeting his eyes. He was biting his lips and Minseok felt bad knowing he was the cause of his lover’s trouble.  
  
Holding in what he initially wanted to reply, he smiles. “You’re right.”  
  
Junmyeon looks surprised but pleased and the older one pats himself on the back in his head.  
  
“I can’t seem to control myself when I’m around you so it’s better this way. I don’t want our relationship to be a burden for you or for the members.” Minseok confesses.  
  
The leader flashes him a smile and comes to circle his arms around his middle. “I love you, you know that right?”  
  
Minseok chuckles and squeezes his hands. “Say it again just to be sure.”  
  
“Idiot.” Junmyeon replies, kissing the nape of his neck. “I love you.” He repeats nonetheless.  
  
Smiling to himself, Minseok tightens his grip on his hands. “I love you too.”  
  
  
  
Later, it’s Minseok’s turn to whisper ‘I love you’ in litany as he mouths along Junmyeon’s thigh, the leader gasping and mewling under his ministrations. He makes sure to kiss every inch of skin available to make up for all the time they won’t be able to touch or kiss as they please in the future. And Junmyeon lets him. Junmyeon always lets him get away with everything.  
  
(Even if the hickeys Minseok leaves behind him will get the leader in trouble the next day, Junmyeon doesn’t mind. The distance they will have to put between them won’t be hard only for Minseok after all. Junmyeon decides he can indulge himself for once and enjoy his lover’s marks of affection for the time being.)


	10. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok calls Luhan on his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XiuHan, PG-13.

 

 

The phone vibrated on the bed and Luhan started a little. His hand searched the device blindly, and didn’t look at the caller when he answered with a quiet “Yeah?”.

“Lu ge, happy birthday!” Came an accented voice.

A smile blossomed on Luhan’s lips and he chuckled. “Minseok-ah! Thank you!”

“Is my accent that bad?” The called switched back to Korean and Luhan could hear the frown in his tone.

“No, it was perfect. You got better.” He replied with sincerity, gazing at the ceiling of his room. Hearing Minseok’s voice was always relaxing. Minseok always felt like  _home_  in Korea.

“If you say so…” He trailed off, embarrassed. “I saw pictures of you today. You look good, even with the awful hair.”

The jab made Luhan laugh out loud, and he could picture Minseok’s smug smile even if he was hours away from him. When he calmed down though, he couldn’t help but feel a small pang in his heart.

“I miss you, Min…” He began softly. “We make a good pair in soccer after all.” He had quickly, knowing Minseok hated sappy words.

There was silence and Luhan bit his lips, embarrassed. Of course, Minseok noticed the slip, he always knew anyway. Luhan couldn’t hide anything from him even if he tried. Not that he wanted to.

“I read the fans’ comments, they say we have exchanged bodies. Now, I’m the one who’s in good shape.” Minseok replied instead.

Snorting, Luhan rolled his eyes before remembering that Minseok couldn’t see him. “Yeah…right. If that makes you sleep better at night.”

Minseok laughed at him. “Oh my god, you’re jealous?”

“I’m not!” Luhan gasped.

His friend chuckled. “Yeah…right.”

“I’m not jealous!” Luhan insisted. “You’re the worst!”

Luhan could hear Minseok’s soft breathing and he sighed.

“I miss you too by the way, there’s no one else who likes coffee here.” He offered quietly.

Luhan sat on his bed and looked around his room, his gaze falling on his computer. “Hey, next time when you’re free let’s try video chatting yeah?”

“You know the connection is awful.” The older mumbled.

Pouting, Luhan breathed out a whinny “But we can try!” and Minseok laughed at his childish enthusiasm, answering with an amused “okay”.

There was a pause and Luhan gripped the cover of his bed tightly. “How is everyone?”

“Good. They’re good, don’t worry. Did you see Yixing?” He asked, changing the subject quickly.

“I couldn’t see him but we called each other.” He answered simply. “I’m happy for him, you know, the studio. It’s been a long time since he wanted it.”

Minseok hummed. “Yeah.”

“What are you thinking about?” Luhan probed at him, curious.

“I can’t help but think that if the company had said yes earlier…” He trailed off.

“Don’t.” Luhan cut him off. “Please.”

Minseok exhaled loudly and Luhan’s heart ached. “Sorry.”

Luhan bit his lips, nearly drawing blood. He wanted to make things better, he didn’t want Minseok to be sad because of him. If only he could take the first plane to go to Korea…He would hug him and cuddle him for hours to bring Minseok’s smile back on his lips.

He blamed the distance.

“I just wish you were here, or that we could see each other at least.” Minseok confessed sadly.

“Yeah, me too…” He breathed. “When are you coming to China?”

“I don’t know. We’re promoting in Korea for now.” His friend explained with a sigh.

“I can’t even see Yixing and Tao and we’re in the same country…Isn’t it stupid?” He groaned, annoyed, switching the phone to his other ear.

“We chose this life, remember?” Minseok chuckled sourly.

“I really want to see you.” He repeated. Luhan could feel the conversation becoming gloomy and he didn’t like it. They should be happy to talk to each other. But he missed him, them, so much.

“Luhan…It’s your birthday.” His friend reprimanded him gently.

“Yeah, and you’re not with me.” He snapped tiredly.

Minseok sighed. “Maybe we should hang up. Let’s talk when you feel better, yeah?”

“Wait! No, I’m sorry…Don’t hang up.” He pleaded, raising his voice. “Min-ah, please!”

“I will call you back okay? Get some rest.” Minseok reassured him gently.

“Tomorrow? Call me tomorrow?” Luhan asked, hopeful.

“I promise, I’ll call you tomorrow. Now, go to sleep, it’s late!” He chastised him.

It brought a smile to Luhan’s lips. He loved it when Minseok babied him. It was endearing.

“Happy birthday again, Lu ge!” Minseok whispered. “Good night.”

“Yeah, thanks. Good night Min-ah. Sleep tight.” He replied softly. “Don’t forget to call me.”

“I won’t. Byyyye!” He singsonged before hanging up.

Luhan looked at his phone and smiled a little, feeling content. He would talk to Minseok tomorrow. Sighing loudly, he plopped back down on his bed and closed his eyes. He couldn’t wait to hear Minseok’s voice again.

 

 


	11. Delicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re delicious, Minseok-ah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XiuHan, NC-17.

 

 

The door closed with a click and Luhan pounced on Minseok without waiting, kissing him hungrily. The older groaned into the kiss before deepening the exchange and letting Luhan lick into his mouth. It was filthily hot and it teared off a breathy moan from Minseok.  
  
Luhan’s arms came around his middle as he brought his boyfriend closer, Minseok tiptoeing to chase his lips. They backed away from the door until Luhan’s back hit the wall with a soft pang, pulling back from each other only a second before crashing their mouths together once more.  
  
Minseok’s small hands gripped his boyfriend’s shoulders like his life depended on it, the fabric of his shirt crumpling beneath his fingers. Luhan smiled in the kiss when he felt Minseok going lax in his hold, sneaking his hands towards his buttocks to squeeze them. He sucked on his tongue for good measure, thrusting his hips against Minseok’s smaller body to convey his desire with no subtlety.  
  
They separated to catch their breath, Luhan planting kisses everywhere on Minseok’s face, the latter giggling at his antics. “Stop it!” He whined, but did nothing to stop him anyway. Luhan chuckled, his eyes were crinkling.  
  
“Someone is eager…” Minseok teased, his right hand cupping Luhan’s face. He caressed his cheek softly, pecking him gently on the lips.  
  
Luhan hummed simply and closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. When he opened his eyes again, he turned his head and pressed a kiss to Minseok’s palm before linking their hands. They kissed again, slowly and languidly this time, taking their time to savor the moment.  
  
Nibbling on Luhan’s lower lip, Minseok slid his thigh between his lover’s legs, putting pressure on Luhan’s hardening length. Luhan gasped and arched his back, unconsciously thrusting against Minseok.  
  
The older grinned cheekily and pressed his thigh more firmly against his closed cock, Luhan letting his head fall on his shoulder to moan without restraint. “Do you like that?” Minseok whispered hotly in his ear, licking it teasingly afterwards.  
  
“Yeah…” Luhan breathed out, burying his face into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck to gently bit the skin there. Minseok’s hands came to rest on his hips to keep him in place while he moved his leg steadily against his boyfriend’s crotch.  
  
Luhan’s hand trailed on his back, sliding under his shirt to caress his smooth skin in an up and down motion. The gesture was soft despite the heated atmosphere and Minseok felt himself falling more and more for Luhan. He was still pressing kisses along Minseok’s neck, moaning from time to time, his breath fanning over his boyfriend’s wet skin making him tremble.  
  
Wanting more, Minseok thrusted his pelvis up against Luhan’s leg and his breath quickened. Luhan pulled away from him and grabbed his hair to kiss him hard, leaving him breathless. He looked at Luhan dazedly, his mouth red and shiny with spit and his eyes dark with lust.  
  
Luhan groaned at the sight and kissed him once more, cupping his face to angle it better. He took advantage of his height and switched their position, pushing Minseok against the wall. The latter made a surprised noise but didn’t protest, his hand cupping Luhan’s nape to bring him closer.  
  
Without losing time, Luhan’s hands came to unbutton Minseok’s jeans, sliding it down until it rested around his boyfriend’s ankles. His palm brushed against his lover’s warm skin and he marveled at the sight of his smooth muscled thighs.  
  
Minseok’s legs easily fell open as Luhan’s hand traveled towards his inner thighs, before going back up towards his underwear. Minseok arched his back when Luhan palmed his hard on, planting kisses and sucking bruises on his neck.  
  
“More…” Minseok moaned, urging the younger to do  _something_.  
  
Luhan smirked and fell on his knees, Minseok’s hands immediately coming to rest on his head. Luhan pulled up his lover’s shirt and kissed his tummy, laughing when his abdominal muscles contracted at the touch. Minseok had sure been working out. Luhan liked it a lot and never failed to show Minseok exactly that, always taking his time to worship his body.  
  
His boyfriend had teased him once because now Luhan was the one with a flat stomach. Minseok wasn’t complaining though, as long as Luhan could pick him up and fuck him hard whenever he wanted he didn’t care if he worked out or not.  
  
Trailing his lips from one hip to another, Luhan stopped to suck a bruise just over the waistband of his boxers, his chin touching Minseok’s cock. He moaned and urged the younger to get going, pulling at his hair.  
  
Luhan laughed and pressed a kiss in the middle of his chest before letting the shirt fall back down. Then, licking his lips naughtily, Luhan gripped the hem of Minseok’s boxers and slid it down his legs. His boyfriend’s cock came free, standing proudly in front of Luhan’s face and he moaned, before taking the tip into his mouth.  
  
Minseol started and cried out, banging his head against the wall. He hissed when Luhan’s teeth grazed his skin, teasing him, before relaxing his throat to take him deeper. The younger hummed around his length before pulling away to tongue at the slit and Minseok trembled under his ministrations, moaning low in his throat.  
  
The younger took him back into his mouth, one of his hands coming to squeeze his ass, the other sneaking between his thighs to probe at his entrance. Minseok was torn between thrusting against Luhan’s mouth or pressing back against his fingers.  
  
Minseok’s breath hitched as his boyfiend’s nails brushed his rim, liking the pleasure-pain it brought him. Luhan looked up and their eyes locked. Minseok panted, his right hand cupping Luhan’s cheek, his thumb brushing the side of his mouth. His eyes were set on his red  _red_  lips stretched obscenely around his girth.  
  
The younger sucked him with more enthusiasm, set on bringing Minseok to his orgasm. The latter did when Luhan took him as deep as he could, and slip the tip of his finger into his hole at the same time. Shuddering, Minseok tensed and came into Luhan’s mouth with a cry.  
  
Luhan swallowed everything eagerly, licking his lips clean afterwards. He teased Minseok’s hole for a bit, before his boyfriend groaned and hit his arm, feeling oversensitive. Getting back up on his feet, Luhan pressed a tender kiss to his cheek.  
  
“If we had more time, I would have eaten you up.” He whispered heatedly. “You’re delicious, Minseok-ah.”  
  
Minseok groaned, embarrassed. “Shut up!”  
  
Luhan laughed and snuggled closer, nosing at his jaw. “Get me off?” He asked sweetly.  
  
Swatting him away, Minseok looked at him, unimpressed. Luhan fluttered his eyes cutely and tried to kiss him but his boyfriend turned his head. “There’s no way your mouth is coming near mine after you swallowed my jizz…!” He mumbled.  
  
Luhan pouted and looked down at his own hard on, dejected. “Looks like it will be you and I only buddy.” He sighed.  
  
Widening his eyes, Minseok stared at him. “Are you talking to your dick?!” He asked incredulously.  
  
“Well, if you don’t want to take care of it...” Luhan deadpanned, shrugging.  
  
Minseok pushed him away to pull his boxers and pants back up, then turned to him, annoyed. “Why are you so fucking childish?” He mumbled, falling on his knees like Luhan did earlier.  
  
His hands opened his boyfriend’s pants with force, glaring at him. “You better be coming in the next 30 seconds!”  
  
Luhan nodded eagerly, keeping his hands to himself in fear of riling his boyfriend up. He didn’t want to take any risk having an angry Minseok anywhere near his dick…

 

 


	12. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zitao has always been awestruck by Sehun’s baby skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TaoHun, NC-17.

 

 

  
Sehun licks his lips, wiping the sweat from his face with the white towel the staff gave him. He couldn’t wait to take a shower. The concert had been amazing, and Sehun, still high on adrenaline, couldn’t stay still. Fidgeting, he was bobbing his head in rhythm with the music still playing in the concert hall.  
  
An arm comes to rest around his waist and he turns his head towards the person, coming face to face with Zitao. He offers him a smile and the latter grins back at him lazily, his hand keeping Sehun close to his body. “Hey, let’s shower together?” He whispers hotly in his ear.  
  
Sehun’s breathe hitches, knowing exactly the real meaning behind Zitao’s words. Biting his upper lip, he nods once. Zitao squeezes his hip and his fingers brush the younger’s ass teasingly as he lets go of him.  
  
The touch makes Sehun feels dizzy, and he doesn’t protest at all when Junmyeon ushers him to move. Backstage, all the members are jumping, screaming, laughing, or singing loudly, chanting in chorus some “we worked hard”, “that was amazing”, and “thank you” to each other and the staff.  
  
Sehun is laughing at Baekhyun’s imitation of Jongin when a finger catches the belt loop of his pants, pulling him back against a solid chest. Zitao is as sweaty as him and it should be gross, but Sehun only finds it hot. He leans back against his boyfriend, sighing.  
  
He shudders as their arms come in contact and hisses a little when Zitao’s breathe hit his neck. It’s a nice feeling, but Sehun is just so sensitive right now he’s afraid he might do something stupid if they don’t go somewhere more private.  
  
Zitao seems to read his mind because he grips his wrist and pulls him towards the bathroom. And all the members are too busy celebrating the success of their concert to notice them slipping away. Sehun tries to keep his eyes on the back of Zitao’s head as they walk but they still wander  _down down down_  the muscled back towards his boyfriend’s ass. Zitao has such a nice ass. He sighs inwardly at the thought.  
  
Sehun has just the time to close the door behind them before Zitao jumps on him, capturing his mouth in a hungry kiss. It’s a mess of tongue and saliva, the younger moaning softly in the exchange as Zitao devours his lips. Zitao’s hands are already mapping out Sehun’s body, sliding naughtily under his tank top. His head spinning with want, Sehun tries his hardest to keep up with him, his own hands holding onto the Chinese’s shoulders for support.  
  
“Want you,” Zitao mumbles heatedly against his lips. “Now.”  
  
Sehun nods a few times, agreeing even if his boyfriend doesn’t really let him the choice, and gasps when Zitao’s lips mouth at his sweaty neck. Licking and biting gently the skin there, Zitao gets bolder when Sehun groans softly. He bends down to lift Sehun’s top, caressing the younger’s pale skin, marveling at the softness of it. “You’re so hot, so pretty,” He breathes out, in awe.  
  
Zitao has always been awestruck by Sehun’s baby skin. The pureness of it always makes him want things he shouldn’t, like leaving red handprints and bruises all over it to mark his boyfriend.  
  
Sehun bangs his head on the door and plants his nails on Zitao’s shoulders as his boyfriend takes a nub between his lips, sucking it gently. Then, he does the same with the other, and the younger puts his fist into his mouth to stifle his cries. He feels  _so_  hot, and his pants are becoming a bit too tight. His hand seizes Zitao’s hair and he pulls him up, crashing their lips together in a deep and sensual kiss.  
  
Zitao licks into his mouth, then pulls away to take off both of their tops, before pressing himself back against his boyfriend. Zitao’s heat is making the younger’s heart beat faster and his skin tingle. He can feel every bit of his boyfriend’s gorgeous body against his, and the sensation leaves him breathless and wanting more.  
  
Sehun opens his eyes and moans at the sight of Zitao’s tousled hair and flushed face. The latter smirks, knowing exactly the effect he had on Sehun. Cupping the younger’s face, he kisses him gently on the lips, his thumbs drawing circles on his hips.  
Slowing down, they put their foreheads together, and lock gaze, breathing each other’s air. Inquisitive hands wander against warm skin, and goosebumps appear. Both of them shiver at the touches. They share a slow but passionate kiss, full of love before the atmosphere shifts back once more.  
  
Sehun presses a kiss to Zitao’s jaw and unbuckles his belt with dexterous fingers, helping him to remove his pants. His boyfriend’s excitation is clearly visible through his boxers and Sehun licks his lips, eager. He looks up into Zitao’s lustful eyes and doesn’t waste time before kneeling before him.  
  
Holding Zitao by the hips, he presses his face against his boxers, nuzzling his crotch. Zitao moans and jerks his hips, griping Sehun’s already messy hair. His boyfriend smiles coyly at him and mouths at his cock through the fabric, licking the wet patch Zitao’s precome left on the tissue.  
  
“Come on,” The older sighs, growing impatient. “Don’t tease.”  
  
Sehun chuckles softly and bites his thigh in retaliation, just to tease him. Zitao growls and cups his nape to urge him on. The younger presses a kiss to his tummy and smiles when Zitao’s muscles contract at the touch.  
  
Taking pity on his boyfriend, he pulls Zitao’s boxers down and puts his lips on his cockhead, sucking it gently. Zitao moans louder at this and it spurs Sehun on, the younger licking the shaft from base to top while one of his hands plays with Zitao’s balls.  
  
Zitao hisses as Sehun’s teeth graze his sensitive skin, then groans at the feeling of his boyfriend’s warm mouth enveloping him completely. Looking down, he gaps at the view. Sehun’s red lips are stretched prettily around his cock and a trail of saliva is running down the corner of his mouth. It’s filthy as hell but so damn hot. Zitao’s cock twitches.  
  
There’s a devilish glint in Sehun’s eyes and Zitao already knows what he has in mind, anticipating it even. The younger hums around him and takes more of him, deep throating him easily.  
  
Zitao knows he won’t last long like this. He had been teased by the younger all day. Between the flashes of the younger’s pale skin (thanks Donghae hyung) and the jiggling of his ass when he walks or dances on stage, Zitao’s self-control has long been at his limits.  
  
And now that Sehun got the hang of his gag reflex, he always makes sure to render Zitao crazy with his blowjob skills. Not that Zitao is complaining. He loves seeing Sehun on his knees with his mouth full of cock. _His cock_.   
  
Sehun keeps licking his boyfriend’s cock, bobbing his head up and down and moaning around his shaft. Rolling his balls between his fingers, his free hand squeezes Zitao’s ass to keep him from jostling upwards. Feeling his orgasm coming, Zitao pushes Sehun head away gently. The younger releases his member with a pop and licks his lips slowly. “Come on my face?” He demands quietly, biting his lips and tracing arabesques on his lover’s hips.  
  
Throwing his head back, Zitao groans. “You’re going to be the death of me.”  
  
He doesn’t say no though and Sehun smiles, looking pleased. He wraps his hand on Zitao’s cock and jerks him off at a quick pace, thumbing at the slit. The fingers of his other hand tease his hole, pressing against it without actually pushing in.  
  
It seems to be the last straw because Zitao groans, and bucks up his hips, coming all over the younger’s face. Sehun closes his eyes just in time, and opens his mouth wide, peeking his tongue out to have a taste. He continues to flick his wrist to get his boyfriend through his orgasm, milking him dry.  
  
When he opens his eyes again, Zitao is breathing heavily, bracing both of his hands against the door behind Sehun to keep himself uptight. He’s shaking but looks content and Sehun feels proud. He gets up slowly and wipes the come from his face with his fingers, licking them clean.  
  
Zitao catches him in the act and groans, slapping his thigh. “Stop that, I’m going to get hard again.”  
  
Sehun smirks. “Actually, that would be nice.”  
  
His boyfriend arches his eyebrow and Sehun presses himself against him, rubbing his hard on against his hip. Zitao lets out a “oh”, and doesn’t waste time before unbuckling his belt. He slips his hand in Sehun’s boxers and jerks him off quickly, pressing kisses along his neck. “Are you close?”  
  
“Yeah…” The younger whines low in his throat, his fingers grabbing Zitao’s biceps tightly. “Keep going…”  
  
Zitao chuckles against his skin and licks at the junction of his neck and shoulder, leaving a wet patch there. Sehun’s moans become louder as he gets closer to his release, and he arches his spin when he finally does on Zitao’s hand. The latter presses a small kiss on his lips and pulls out his soiled hand, wiping it on his own tank top.  
  
“Good?” He asks the younger, removing some of the hair covering his forehead. Sehun nods, his breathing still irregular, and smiles at him. Zitao cups his cheek and pecks him sweetly, the younger kissing him back lazily.  
  
Too boneless to move, Sehun lets Zitao undress him and pull him towards the shower head to wash up. Both of them were still sweaty from the concert and their activities, and the warm water on their skin feels too much like heaven right now.

 

 

Sehun licks his lips, wiping the sweat from his face with the white towel the staff gave him. He couldn’t wait to take a shower. The concert had been amazing, and Sehun, still high on adrenaline, couldn’t stay still. Fidgeting, he was bobbing his head in rhythm with the music still playing in the concert hall.  
  
An arm comes to rest around his waist and he turns his head towards the person, coming face to face with Zitao. He offers him a smile and the latter grins back at him lazily, his hand keeping Sehun close to his body. “Hey, let’s shower together?” He whispers hotly in his ear.  
  
Sehun’s breathe hitches, knowing exactly the real meaning behind Zitao’s words. Biting his upper lip, he nods once. Zitao squeezes his hip and his fingers brush the younger’s ass teasingly as he lets go of him.  
  
The touch makes Sehun feels dizzy, and he doesn’t protest at all when Junmyeon ushers him to move. Backstage, all the members are jumping, screaming, laughing, or singing loudly, chanting in chorus some “we worked hard”, “that was amazing”, and “thank you” to each other and the staff.  
  
Sehun is laughing at Baekhyun’s imitation of Jongin when a finger catches the belt loop of his pants, pulling him back against a solid chest. Zitao is as sweaty as him and it should be gross, but Sehun only finds it hot. He leans back against his boyfriend, sighing.  
  
He shudders as their arms come in contact and hisses a little when Zitao’s breathe hit his neck. It’s a nice feeling, but Sehun is just so sensitive right now he’s afraid he might do something stupid if they don’t go somewhere more private.  
  
Zitao seems to read his mind because he grips his wrist and pulls him towards the bathroom. And all the members are too busy celebrating the success of their concert to notice them slipping away. Sehun tries to keep his eyes on the back of Zitao’s head as they walk but they still wander  _down down down_  the muscled back towards his boyfriend’s ass. Zitao has such a nice ass. He sighs inwardly at the thought.  
  
Sehun has just the time to close the door behind them before Zitao jumps on him, capturing his mouth in a hungry kiss. It’s a mess of tongue and saliva, the younger moaning softly in the exchange as Zitao devours his lips. Zitao’s hands are already mapping out Sehun’s body, sliding naughtily under his tank top. His head spinning with want, Sehun tries his hardest to keep up with him, his own hands holding onto the Chinese’s shoulders for support.  
  
“Want you,” Zitao mumbles heatedly against his lips. “Now.”  
  
Sehun nods a few times, agreeing even if his boyfriend doesn’t really let him the choice, and gasps when Zitao’s lips mouth at his sweaty neck. Licking and biting gently the skin there, Zitao gets bolder when Sehun groans softly. He bends down to lift Sehun’s top, caressing the younger’s pale skin, marveling at the softness of it. “You’re so hot, so pretty,” He breathes out, in awe.  
  
Zitao has always been awestruck by Sehun’s baby skin. The pureness of it always makes him want things he shouldn’t, like leaving red handprints and bruises all over it to mark his boyfriend.  
  
Sehun bangs his head on the door and plants his nails on Zitao’s shoulders as his boyfriend takes a nub between his lips, sucking it gently. Then, he does the same with the other, and the younger puts his fist into his mouth to stifle his cries. He feels  _so_  hot, and his pants are becoming a bit too tight. His hand seizes Zitao’s hair and he pulls him up, crashing their lips together in a deep and sensual kiss.  
  
Zitao licks into his mouth, then pulls away to take off both of their tops, before pressing himself back against his boyfriend. Zitao’s heat is making the younger’s heart beat faster and his skin tingle. He can feel every bit of his boyfriend’s gorgeous body against his, and the sensation leaves him breathless and wanting more.  
  
Sehun opens his eyes and moans at the sight of Zitao’s tousled hair and flushed face. The latter smirks, knowing exactly the effect he had on Sehun. Cupping the younger’s face, he kisses him gently on the lips, his thumbs drawing circles on his hips.  
Slowing down, they put their foreheads together, and lock gaze, breathing each other’s air. Inquisitive hands wander against warm skin, and goosebumps appear. Both of them shiver at the touches. They share a slow but passionate kiss, full of love before the atmosphere shifts back once more.  
  
Sehun presses a kiss to Zitao’s jaw and unbuckles his belt with dexterous fingers, helping him to remove his pants. His boyfriend’s excitation is clearly visible through his boxers and Sehun licks his lips, eager. He looks up into Zitao’s lustful eyes and doesn’t waste time before kneeling before him.  
  
Holding Zitao by the hips, he presses his face against his boxers, nuzzling his crotch. Zitao moans and jerks his hips, griping Sehun’s already messy hair. His boyfriend smiles coyly at him and mouths at his cock through the fabric, licking the wet patch Zitao’s precome left on the tissue.  
  
“Come on,” The older sighs, growing impatient. “Don’t tease.”  
  
Sehun chuckles softly and bites his thigh in retaliation, just to tease him. Zitao growls and cups his nape to urge him on. The younger presses a kiss to his tummy and smiles when Zitao’s muscles contract at the touch.  
  
Taking pity on his boyfriend, he pulls Zitao’s boxers down and puts his lips on his cockhead, sucking it gently. Zitao moans louder at this and it spurs Sehun on, the younger licking the shaft from base to top while one of his hands plays with Zitao’s balls.  
  
Zitao hisses as Sehun’s teeth graze his sensitive skin, then groans at the feeling of his boyfriend’s warm mouth enveloping him completely. Looking down, he gaps at the view. Sehun’s red lips are stretched prettily around his cock and a trail of saliva is running down the corner of his mouth. It’s filthy as hell but so damn hot. Zitao’s cock twitches.  
  
There’s a devilish glint in Sehun’s eyes and Zitao already knows what he has in mind, anticipating it even. The younger hums around him and takes more of him, deep throating him easily.  
  
Zitao knows he won’t last long like this. He had been teased by the younger all day. Between the flashes of the younger’s pale skin (thanks Donghae hyung) and the jiggling of his ass when he walks or dances on stage, Zitao’s self-control has long been at his limits.  
  
And now that Sehun got the hang of his gag reflex, he always makes sure to render Zitao crazy with his blowjob skills. Not that Zitao is complaining. He loves seeing Sehun on his knees with his mouth full of cock. _His cock_ .   
  
Sehun keeps licking his boyfriend’s cock, bobbing his head up and down and moaning around his shaft. Rolling his balls between his fingers, his free hand squeezes Zitao’s ass to keep him from jostling upwards. Feeling his orgasm coming, Zitao pushes Sehun head away gently. The younger releases his member with a pop and licks his lips slowly. “Come on my face?” He demands quietly, biting his lips and tracing arabesques on his lover’s hips.  
  
Throwing his head back, Zitao groans. “You’re going to be the death of me.”  
  
He doesn’t say no though and Sehun smiles, looking pleased. He wraps his hand on Zitao’s cock and jerks him off at a quick pace, thumbing at the slit. The fingers of his other hand tease his hole, pressing against it without actually pushing in.  
  
It seems to be the last straw because Zitao groans, and bucks up his hips, coming all over the younger’s face. Sehun closes his eyes just in time, and opens his mouth wide, peeking his tongue out to have a taste. He continues to flick his wrist to get his boyfriend through his orgasm, milking him dry.  
  
When he opens his eyes again, Zitao is breathing heavily, bracing both of his hands against the door behind Sehun to keep himself uptight. He’s shaking but looks content and Sehun feels proud. He gets up slowly and wipes the come from his face with his fingers, licking them clean.  
  
Zitao catches him in the act and groans, slapping his thigh. “Stop that, I’m going to get hard again.”  
  
Sehun smirks. “Actually, that would be nice.”  
  
His boyfriend arches his eyebrow and Sehun presses himself against him, rubbing his hard on against his hip. Zitao lets out a “oh”, and doesn’t waste time before unbuckling his belt. He slips his hand in Sehun’s boxers and jerks him off quickly, pressing kisses along his neck. “Are you close?”  
  
“Yeah…” The younger whines low in his throat, his fingers grabbing Zitao’s biceps tightly. “Keep going…”  
  
Zitao chuckles against his skin and licks at the junction of his neck and shoulder, leaving a wet patch there. Sehun’s moans become louder as he gets closer to his release, and he arches his spin when he finally does on Zitao’s hand. The latter presses a small kiss on his lips and pulls out his soiled hand, wiping it on his own tank top.  
  
“Good?” He asks the younger, removing some of the hair covering his forehead. Sehun nods, his breathing still irregular, and smiles at him. Zitao cups his cheek and pecks him sweetly, the younger kissing him back lazily.  
  
Too boneless to move, Sehun lets Zitao undress him and pull him towards the shower head to wash up. Both of them were still sweaty from the concert and their activities, and the warm water on their skin feels too much like heaven right now.


	13. Fragments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KrisYeol. G.

 

0003.

Chanyeol brushes past a stranger, their elbow touching, and he looks up briefly. All he can see is blond hair, a broad back under a black suit and pale skin. Throwing a curious glance towards the stranger, he waits for the person to turn around but he doesn’t, not noticing Chanyeol staring at him. The crowd moves around them while they both stand still. The stranger retrieves his phone, muttering a quick “hello”, and the last thing Chanyeol sees is him walking away, vanishing into the mass of people.

In a daze, Chanyeol stares after him, then walks in the opposite direction.

0004.

Blond hair. Chanyeol blinks, stunned into silence.

“Hi? An Americano, please,” the customer asks, looking up at the menu. “To go.”

Chanyeol’s eyes don’t leave the customer’s face, hypnotized. Pink thin lips, pointy nose, and pale skin. The stranger must have sensed his gaze because he looks up at him. Something happens then, time stops. A spark. The last thing Chanyeol sees this time is black almond eyes staring right back at him.

0005.

Chanyeol groans as he lifts his arm to replace the book. Their last customer had wanted to see all their Shakespeare’s books and Chanyeol had to retrieve them all from the bookcases. The doorbell rings and he sighs.  

Scampering to reach the cashier and welcoming the new customer with an enthusiastic “Welcome to  _Il était un rêve_  bookstore ! ”, Chanyeol only notices a silhouette disappearing in an alley. His smile slips off his face. Rude. The customer takes his time looking around, only coming back towards the entrance 35 long minutes later–Chanyeol had counted.

A book appears in front of him and Chanyeol smiles, registering it. “15,000 won, please!”

The customer was too busy looking around the shop to properly look at Chanyeol, and when he does, there’s a flash of recognition in his almond shaped eyes before everything turns black.

0001.

“Hi, my name is Yifan. I’m new here and I hope we’ll become good friends!” the newcomer announces softly.

Chanyeol stares at his gummy smile a little longer than necessary and blinks stupidly. “H-Hi,” he stutters. “I’m Chanyeol, nice to meet you.”

Yifan beams at him and Chanyeol blushes, his hands coming up to pat his warm cheeks in embarrassment.

0002\.  

“I’m so sorry, I should have been there.” Yifan whispers brokenly, cradling Chanyeol’s hands in his. “I should have been there to protect you…”

 


	14. Nothing lasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TaoSoo. G. (Warnings: suicidal thoughts, depression, offscreen characters death)

 

Zitao doesn’t expect anything good in life. He wakes up every morning because he has to, goes to work because he has to, talks to his colleagues because he has to. He even has lovers because he has to. But somehow, it works. At least he has a roof over his head, a job, and company.

When his parents left him at the tender age of two, Zitao had quickly learnt that nothing would ever last in his life and he was proven right more than once. Nothing seems to last in his life; job, apartment, friends, girlfriend or boyfriend—nothing. So, now he expects it; the end, the leaving, the abandon, the loss. 

Zitao’s last relationship doesn’t last either; they never do. Waking up one day with his legs intertwined to his boyfriend’s and seeing his loving smile first thing in the morning had made his heart plummet. Zitao doesn’t do love. Nothing in his life lasts, so why trying.

Breaking up is easy for Zitao, he takes the blame, ignores the tears or the anger, takes a punch or two sometimes, and goes on with his life. He moves on to another one, again and again. He’s used to it. He’d rather end it himself than wait for something or someone to let him down. He’d rather break his own heart than let someone else do it. He’d rather not feel anything than hurt.

Somehow, if he’s deciding when it has to end, he’s in control right? He couldn’t prevent his parents from leaving, but he’s well decided to control his life—until _his_ end, at least. That peculiar thought has him stopping in his tracks on his way home that day. He stops, blinks, and realizes. He’s also in control of his own end. If he wants it, he could end everything right there and right now in the middle of the street.

His hand twitches. He looks around and notices how people are still passing by him, without noticing his presence at all as he stands still on the crosswalk. He could totally end everything right this moment and no one would blink.

The red light turns green, and Zitao waits. But nothing comes. It suddenly dwells on him that he has closed his eyes so he opens them again to see what went wrong in his perfect ending. There’s someone standing in front of him; waiting too—for what, he doesn’t know. A young man, shorter than him, dressed in black clothing. Cars are honking and pedestrians are screaming at them to _move_.

They don’t.

Their gazes meet. A few minutes pass in complete silence before the shorter man grips his wrist and guides him to the sidewalk. Zitao doesn’t know why but he lets him, staring blankly at the man’s back. It’s when he’s safe on the sidewalk that it hits him. For once, he has let someone control _him_ , his life, _and_ his ending.

The stranger does something strange then: he smiles. At Zitao. “Isn’t it too early to end your life?” he teases naturally. He’s joking. Meaning he thought Zitao has just been clumsy, or forgetful of his surroundings. Frozen, Zitao doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t know what to do, so he does nothing and smiles back.

  


	15. Rainbow colored skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin wished he had a rainbow colored skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suho/Kai(/Sehun) ; G.  
> Warnings: Nonsense. Implied racism.
> 
> This drabble is about how ridiculous racism and intolerance are. That's why I wrote a nonsense.   
> "Nonsense is a communication, via speech, writing, or any other symbolic system, that lacks any coherent meaning. Sometimes in ordinary usage, nonsense is synonymous with absurdity or the ridiculous." 
> 
> I won't tolerate insults or anything like that on my works so please continue to criticize me and trash talk me on twitter instead but don't touch my works since no one before /you/ found my drabble problematic :)

 

Jongin flops down on the couch with a low groan, burying his face into the fabric of Junmyeon’s shirt. “I hate my life,” he whines petulantly.

“Why?” Junmyeon chuckles, threading his fingers through Jongin’s hair carefully. “What happened?”

“I didn’t get the job…” he mumbles. “They said I didn’t have enough experience but that other dude next to me hadn’t either and he got the job!”

Junmyeon hums softly, frowning. “Why him and not you? Didn’t you tell me that they needed more than one person?” He feels the younger shift against him, letting out whiny pitiful noises.

“Yes, they need ten people actually.” Jongin sighs and pulls away from Junmyeon, making himself comfortable on the couch beside him.

“Then why?” Junmyeon asks again, curious.

“I’m too dark I guess,” he mutters bitterly.  “The dude was as pale as you.”

“Hey now, don’t be stupid! Remember that time I didn’t get that waiter job because I was pale?” Junmyeon chastises him. “ _I’m sorry mister, but you don’t look Asian enough to serve here_.”

Jongin snorts. “Damn, this is ridiculous.”

“Exactly, so don’t be a dick to me. I didn’t do anything wrong.” Junmyeon explains calmly. “Also, don’t let Sehun hear you say something like that ever again. He’s also suffering from injustice you know, and he is as _white_ as a sheet of paper since his suntan faded away when winter came.”

“The recycled ones aren’t that white you know,” Jongin snickers.

“Good,” Junmyeon nods. “I hate how people are always like ‘ _but white paper is better to write on_ ’ ugh.”

Jongin laughs out loud at the stupidity of their conversation, hitting Junmyeon’s arms good naturedly. “You’re so stupid, hyung!”

“That’s true though!” Junmyeon splutters, a light pinkish color dusting his cheeks.

“Now you’re pink!” Jongin giggles, poking his cheeks.

Junmyeon grins widely. “At least it shows that I can’t stick to only one skin color!”

“I wish I had a rainbow colored skin.” Jongin pouts.

Junmyeon smiles and ruffles his hair. _Cute_.

 


	16. Coming Home ;  #HappyNiniDay drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small drabbles to celebrate Nini's birthday :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, they're unbeta-ed.  
> Warnings: implied asexuality, sexual slavery, sexy times, cursing  
> But it's mostly fluff and kisses and cuddles <3

**KaiYeol ; Asexual!nini ; PG-13**

 

  
As soon as he closes the door, Chanyeol’s arms are around him, embracing him tightly. “Hi,” he whispers. “Welcome home.”

Jongin smiles against his boyfriend’s neck and wraps his arms around him too, squeezing his waist. “I’m home.” he mumbles, his voice muffled by the fabric of Chanyeol’s tee. Inhaling deeply, he melts against his boyfriend’s chest, the tension leaving his body. He was finally home.

Chanyeol tightens his grip on him and rocks their bodies gently, pressing a tender kiss at the top of his head. Jongin sighs contentedly before pulling away gently. Their eyes lock and Jongin closes them when Chanyeol bends down to kiss him sweetly. Carefully, he cups Jongin’s cheeks and presses more kisses to his face. “I’ve missed you,” he breathes out.

“I was only away for one week,” Jongin chuckles.

“It was a long week, okay?” Chanyeol pouts, arching one eyebrow at him, clearly offended.

Jongin smiles and tiptoes to press a chaste kiss to his lips. “I’m sorry, I’ve missed you too.”

Chanyeol beams and releases him as Jongin pulls off his coat. “How was your family?” he asks, following his boyfriend to their shared bedroom. Jongin tenses and stops his action.

“Fine, they were happy to see me.” Jongin answers tersely, before continuing to pull off his things from his luggage.

Curious, Chanyeol waits for Jongin to say more but he doesn’t. An uncomfortable silence settles between them and Chanyeol clears his throat, confused.

“Did something happen?” Chanyeol tries, biting his lips nervously.

Jongin lets out a shaky sigh and sits on the bed, crushing one of his shirts in his fist. “I told them,” he offers quietly.

Frowning, Chanyeol fidgets. “Told them…what?” he inquires. Jongin’s parents already knew about them since they’ve been together for about five years now, and they’ve also met Chanyeol so they knew they were living together.

“They ask stuff, about us.” Jongin replies, blushing slightly. “They joked. You know, about gay sex. They told me they were curious.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen at that. “Oh.” he says, understanding drawing on him. “Oh!” he repeats louder. Making his way to his boyfriend, he bumps their shoulders together. “Was it weird?”

Jongin pouts. “No, just embarrassing.” He pauses. “I don’t think they get it though.”

Chanyeol’s gaze softens. “Hey,” he calls him, putting his arm around his boyfriend’s shrinking form. “They love you. _I_ love you.”

Jongin looks up and smiles. “I know. I love you too.”

Pecking his forehead, Chanyeol lets himself fall on the bed and pulls Jongin with him, his boyfriend snuggling against his side to feel his warmth. They stay motionless for a while, cuddling and kissing languidly as night falls.

Later, after Jongin has taken a shower, he comes out wearing only tight briefs and one if his oversized sweatshirt, relishing in the adoring look Chanyeol sends his way. He squeezes in beside his boyfriend on the couch and wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s waist, the latter covering their bodies with a fluffy blanket to keep them warm. Thankful, Jongin nuzzles his boyfriend’s cheeks as Chanyeol’s socked feet playing footsie with Jongin’s bare ones.

 

  
**SeKai ; Slave!au ; PG-13**

 

  
Sehun adjusted his robe as he walked quickly towards his master’s bedroom. The prince has requested for him as soon as he came back and it was Sehun’s duty to hurry by his side. Sehun was giddy with anticipation to finally see his master since he has never met him as of yet. Prince Jongin has been ushered to another country to sign a treaty of peace when Sehun was chosen to be his bed warmer for the following year.

When he has been designated, Sehun’s family has been proud of him. It was an honor to serve the Prince, and there were a lot of suitors who longed to be the Prince’s bed warmer. It was a tradition of some sort in the kingdom; the Prince of the land has to have a servant to see to his well-being. The servants were chosen between willing citizens and trained for months in hope of being the next bed warmer.

Sehun knew he was lucky to have been drawn. After spending a year beside Prince Jongin, his future would be assured in the kingdom, even more so if the Prince Jongin took a liking to him. Sehun was ready to use his charms to woo the Prince and make sure his family would live a blissful existence. It has always been his wish since he heard of the suitors list and what it could offer Sehun’s family if he was chosen.

A servant opened the door the Prince’s room, bowing to Sehun and ushering him to the baths where Prince Jongin was being washed and pampered. The Prince had his eyes closed when Sehun entered the room, humming contentedly as his servants cleaned him up. The bed warmer could only stare in awe as Jongin’s glistening body shined under the candles light. He could only see his face and chest but it was already a glorious sight to behold.

“My Prince,” the servant called. “Your new bed warmer is here.”

Prince Jongin opened his eyes and they easily fell on Sehun’s figure, skimming over his body from head to toe in appreciation. Sehun shivered at the heated stare he received, biting his lips slightly as he bowed clumsily.

“What’s your name?” Prince Jongin asked with a low voice.

“Sehun, master.” he replied, still bowing.

“Sehun,” the Prince repeated. “It’s a nice name. I like it.”

“Thank you, my Prince.”

“Servants, leave us please.” Prince Jongin requested, his eyes still on Sehun. “I want to be left alone with Sehun.”

They all bowed and left quickly, leaving behind their sponges, soap and towels. The door closed and the deafening silence resonated.

“Care to join me?” the Prince asked finally, his hands playing with the water.

Startled, Sehun straightened and looked at the Prince in confusion. What should he do? He froze in panic and stared at the water. The Prince smiled softly, endeared. “Undress, take a sponge and the soap, and come with me.” he instructed.

His mouth opening in an “o” shape, Sehun ran to get the sponge and the soap and left them beside him before unfastening his robe and letting the tissue fall at his feet. He blushed a little at the Prince’s unnerving stare but quickly removed his sandals to enter the warm water. Sehun gripped the sponge and the soap tightly and carefully made his way towards Prince Jongin, kneeling in the water in front of him.

“You’re beautiful,” the Prince said, lifting his hand to touch Sehun’s dry cheek and wetting it in the process.

“Thank you, master.” Sehun whispered, leaning into the touch.

The Prince smiled. “Address me as Jongin in private and Prince Jongin outside my chamber.”

Nodding, Sehun smiled back. “Do you need me to wash you, Jongin?”

“Yes, but first sit on my lap. I want to feel you closer.” Jongin asked, caressing his face.

Sehun did as he was told and settled on Jongin’s thighs, being careful not to crush him. The Prince’s arms came around him and pressed him flush against Jongin’s chest. Surprised, Sehun gasped and dropped the sponge, quickly searching for the object in the water. Jongin chuckled and helped him, finding it before Sehun and the bed warmer blushed madly, ashamed.

The Prince didn’t hand him the sponge, pressing it against Sehun’s body instead, cleaning up the boy. Sehun shivered as the warm water flew on his skin, the sponge roaming over his naked body gently. He could feel himself react to the touch and his cheeks got redder and redder as minutes passed. It was embarrassing. He should be the one washing the Prince, not the other way around.

“Has anyone touched you before?” Jongin inquired softly, his free hand now touching Sehun’s smooth skin too.

Sehun shook his head, letting out a shaky “no” and Jongin smiled, pleased. “Good.” The Prince continued to wash him, caressing his skin in the process, but never touched him inappropriately. “We should go out, the water is getting cold.” he said after some time, releasing the sponge.

Sehun quickly stood up before realizing the compromising situation he was in, his crotch at eye level with Jongin’s face. Looking down at the Prince’s amused face, his eyes widened comically and he stepped back to take a towel, wrapping it around his waist. He didn’t meet Jongin’s gaze as the Prince got up, but he hold his towel for him and hurriedly fastened it around his waist.

Now that they were both up, Sehun noticed he towered over the Prince by a few centimeters. He still felt very small next to him though. With a hand on the small of his back, Jongin guided him out of the bathroom and to the bedroom. “I feel like I’m the one taking care of you instead of the other way around,” Jongin joked good-naturedly.

Uncomfortable, Sehun ducked his head. “I-I’m sorry,” he mumbled.

The Prince laughed loudly. “I don’t mind, it’s a nice change.” He squeezed Sehun’s waist and ushered him to the bed, leaving his towel at the foot of the bed and sliding under the cover in the nude. Blushing, Sehun stumbled after him, with less elegance of course, and joined him.

Jongin hummed in content and pulled him towards him, Sehun falling ungracefully against his torso. “It’s nice to be home,” the Prince declared, hugging his bed warmer closer. “I’m glad you’re here, Sehun. I hope we’ll spend a good year together.”

Sehun nodded and bit his lips shyly, relaxing in the Prince’s embrace and snuggling closer. “Good night, Jongin.”

 

  
**SuKai ; (short) Spy!au for[Karen](http://wolfodder.livejournal.com/)** **; R**

 

  
Jongin’s back hit the wall with a loud noise and he laughed, looking down at his lover. “Chanyeol is going to be mad that you used his name to rent this hotel room.” he chuckled.

Junmyeon pouted and pressed himself closer, peppering kisses along Jongin’s throat and jaw. “I don’t care,” he mumbled. “It’s not him who’s risking his life everyday anyway.”

Humming, Jongin wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s petite body and nudged him to kiss him properly. Junmyeon moaned into the languid and heated kiss, his fingers already pushing at Jongin’s coat, the fabric falling on the floor in a thud. He didn’t waste time to unfasten Jongin’s shirt too, impatient to get him naked. He wanted— _needed_ —to feel him close, to feel the warmth radiating off Jongin’s body against his skin.

Junmyeon knew that in their line of work it was a luxury to be able to spend a few hours in his boyfriend’s presence. Even more so when they were on different missions. It was reckless of them to meet in those circumstances but they didn’t care, they missed each other too much and it was the only way they could spend time together.

“How long do we have?” Jongin inquired against his lips, his hands sliding under Junmyeon’s top and caressing his back in a sensual up and down motion.

“I have a flight in five hours to Tokyo,” Junmyeon whined. “Hurry and get naked!”

Chuckling, Jongin quickly got rid of Junmyeon’s clothes as his lover did the same with his, their mouths still locked together in a passionate kiss. “I need to go back in two hours, I’m sorry.” Jongin admitted sheepishly as he pulled away, slightly out of breath.

“Fuck,” Junmyeon swore, annoyed. “Shower it is then.”

Jongin pressed an apologetic kiss to his cheek and leaded him to the luxurious bathroom, discarding his boxers as he walked. Junmyeon missed falling flat on his face as he tried to do the same and Jongin snorted. “It’s a miracle you’ve stayed alive until now!”

“Shut up,” Junmyeon snapped, blushing. “I’ll have you know that I’m good at my job.”

Jongin shook his head fondly and pushed his boyfriend in the shower, caging his body against the tiles. Bending down, he smashed their lips together and pressed his chest flushed against Junmyeon’s, the latter shivering at the coldness of the tiles on his naked skin. “I know other things you’re good at, babe.” he whispered hotly.

Groaning, Junmyeon grabbed him to shut him up with his lips.

 

  
**KaiYeol ; Inspired by[this tweet at chankaiprompts](https://twitter.com/chankaiprompts/status/661722173988556800) ; PG-13**

 

  
****Chanyeol was woken up by small wet kisses being pressed to his neck and cold wandering hands sliding up his shirt. He hummed, shivering slightly, as Jongin’s fingers traced arabesques on the warm skin of his back.

“Good morning,” Jongin breathed out against the shell of his ear, slowly trailing his lips along his jaw.

The hands kept mapping out his body and a smile tugged at Chanyeol’s lips. “You’re home?” he mumbled sleepily, relaxing at the touch.

Jongin smiled against his throat and pressed himself closer. “Yeah, I took the first flight home.”

Jongin was an international model. He was often sent to the other side of the world for runaways or shoots. Chanyeol was used to it, but it didn’t mean he didn’t miss waking up next to his boyfriend first thing in the morning.

“I missed you,” he said, opening his eyes.

Jongin nuzzled his cheek affectionately in response, his fingers now brushing Chanyeol’s abs teasingly. “I’ve missed you too.”

Turning his head sideway, Chanyeol caught Jongin’s lips with his in a sweet kiss. The model sighed against his mouth and pressed a myriad of close mouthed kisses to his lips when they pulled apart.  Laughing at his antics, Chanyeol hid his face in his pillow to escape his mischievous attempt to kiss him.

Jongin groaned but eventually stopped teasing him, pulling away only to burrow himself under the cover before hugging his boyfriend tightly. Chanyeol noticed he had undressed earlier since he could feel Jongin’s naked calves against his. He smiled fondly. “Let’s sleep in!” Jongin murmured sleepily.

Humming, Chanyeol shifted until he lay on his side, pressing a quick kiss to Jongin’s lips. “Only if I’m the big spoon!”

Pouting, Jongin turned around with some reluctance and settled comfortably in Chanyeol’s embrace, accepting to be the little spoon. Chanyeol chuckled and left butterfly kisses on his boyfriend’s neck, tightening his arms around him as Jongin fell into a deep slumber.

 


	17. The complicated life of Bear!Yeol & Pup!Nini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KaiYeol ; Hybrids!au ; PG-13

Jongin was sleeping soundly when a paw heavily fell on his belly, waking him up with a start. The puppy tried to wiggle to dislodge the weight on his body, but nothing happened. He was stuck. Squeezed against a big fluffy tummy, he could only blink confusedly as he squirmed to get free, wailing softly. A deep growl made him freeze and his ears flattened onto his head. The black and white paw tightened his grip on him and pulled him closer, Jongin’s head now tucked under the bear’s chin.   
  
Jongin could feel the rumble of Chanyeol’s grunt resonating through his body, but instead of scaring him off, it made him relax. It was comfortable, familiar. The heat, the fur against his back, the heaviness of the paw on his body. He wrinkled his nose, sniffing the odors around him, and mewled when Chanyeol’s scent hit his nostril. He was safe. Jongin’s body went lax.  
  
The bear curled up around him, spooning him until Jongin nearly disappeared from sight. They were so tightly wrapped around each other that they could practically become one. Closing his eyes once more, Jongin whimpered softly. The warmth cocooning him was welcoming, his limbs now feeling like jelly as he was protectively held by Chanyeol. Jongin easily fell back into a deep slumber.   
  
When he woke up again, he had shifted and was now in his human form. His naked skin was itching at the contact of Chanyeol’s fur against it and Jongin groaned. He hated it when he shifted while being asleep. He also hated to feel Chanyeol bear’s fur against his human skin because it was itching and always left red splotches everywhere.  
  
Jongin tried to push Chanyeol away, grunting as he wiggled under his paw but it was no use. He was as helpless in his human form as he was in his puppy one against Chanyeol. The heat was excruciating and he began sweating profusely, grimacing as Chanyeol jerked, squeezing him even more if possible. “Chanyeol!” he called loudly, hoping to wake him up. “Chanyeol!”   
  
Nothing happened so Jongin started hitting his belly with his elbow, while yelling his name until his throat hurt. He wasn’t panicking. Nope. Not at all. After three long minutes, the bear finally blinked awake, growling in Jongin’s ear. The puppy hybrid stilled and waited for his companion to realize the situation. It didn’t take long and with a loud pop, Chanyeol shifted back to his human form.  
  
Even though it wasn’t a rare occurrence, Jongin sighed in relief. Chanyeol was taller and bigger than him in his human form too but at least Jongin could dislodge himself from his arms now. He didn’t though.  
  
A little put off by the wake-up call, Chanyeol pinched his hip in retaliation. “Ouch!” Jongin yelped. “Savage!”  
  
“You woke me up,” Chanyeol mumbled sleepily, resting his arm around Jongin’s naked body.   
  
Jongin tsked. “Not my fault, you were squeezing the life out of me!”   
  
Chanyeol hummed, nosing his nape. “You stink.”   
  
Gasping, the dog hybrid gave him a kick in the calf. “I woke up in my human form and you wouldn’t let me go.”  
  
“So you panicked, again.” Chanyeol snickered.  
  
“Yes,” Jongin hissed. “Because you could kill me. And you won’t even notice it.”  
  
“I wouldn’t.” Chanyeol replied, pressing a kiss to his neck. “Even in my bear form, I’m aware of my strength you know. I already told you but you won’t listen.”  
  
“You don’t know how it’s like to feel small and powerless, you big dummy.” Jongin mumbled, annoyed.   
  
The bear hybrid chuckled, peppering kisses on Jongin’s sweaty neck and shoulder. “But I do feel extremely small next to you.” he whispered.  
  
Rolling his eyes, a smile tugged at Jongin’s lips. Why was Chanyeol so corny? “Whatever, now let me go, I need a shower. My back and bones hurt like hell.”   
  
“Why did you shift?” Chanyeol inquired, ignoring his request.  
  
“I don’t know, but we really should invest in a huge mattress or at least a carpet so I don’t hurt my body if I shift while being asleep.” Jongin groaned.   
  
Nodding, Chanyeol loosened his hold. Jongin sat up immediately, wincing as his aching muscled protested vehemently. Chanyeol bit his lips as he noticed the reddening skin of Jongin’s back, ass and the back of his legs. Jongin would kill him. Sitting up too, his right hand carefully brushed Jongin’s back, the pad of his fingers trailing from his nape to his lower back gently. The latter hissed at the touch, throwing him a glare. “On day I’m so going to spray antibacterial stuff on your fur.” he menaced.   
  
Chanyeol’s eyebrows shot up and smiled weakly. “Sorry,” he apologized, covering.  
  
Jongin narrowed his eyes at him and sighed. “Let’s take a shower.”   
  
As Jongin got up, Chanyeol scampered to follow him, hugging him from behind as they walked to the bathroom. Jongin shrieked and batted his hands away from his body, Chanyeol laughing at his fail attempt and gluing himself to his boyfriend.


	18. J'ai peur d'avoir peur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Park Chanyeol is 26 and he still wants to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: death talk, depression, mention of suicide, offscreen character deaths

 

Park Chanyeol is 26 and he still wants to die.

The weird thing is Chanyeol doesn’t remember the first time that scary thought of dying occurred to him. He can’t remember the exact moment the voices in his head whispered “I wish I could die” to him, or how he felt back then. But now, as sad as it sounds, it has become a habit. The nagging thought of “I wish I could die right now, please let me die” didn’t leave him alone since that fateful and still unknown day.

It’s not something he can control either. It just pops out of nowhere in his every day life. Chanyeol sometimes walks aimlessly on the street and wonders if he can just not stop at the red light and get run over. It happens when he’s on the bus too, _what if there’s an accident and I die?_ Or when he drives. Or takes the train. Or the plane. When he’s eating _, what if I choke?_ Other times, he lies on his bed, staring at the ceiling for hours, and wishes he could close his eyes and never open them again.  

Chanyeol thinks that thought is also an escape. A way out. On particularly bad days, he tries to console himself thinking if it gets real bad he can end it anytime and he feels better. At least, whatever happens, he can escape life however he wants it, and that’s strangely comforting. If he _does_ want to die, he can. That reassuring thought makes Chanyeol feels in control when he’s losing himself.

But Chanyeol doesn’t really want to die. Well, he doesn’t want to hurt himself at least. He’d never think of suicide either. He just…wants his life to end. Naturally. Kind of. He doesn’t care much about a potential future anyway, he doesn’t wish to grow old and die at 100 like some people do. Chanyeol is already tired of living. He’s seen so many people leave already that now he’s only waiting for his turn. He’s expecting it even. Why can’t he join them? He’s lonely down there. It’s empty and cold anyway.

He’d gladly give his life to someone who actually wants to live if he could. But he can’t. Life’s unfair, right? He offered it to someone once; his life. Someone who was sick, someone who had no choice like Chanyeol did— _does_. He was young, yes, but he was being honest and sincere. He genuinely wanted to give his life to this person. He would have if he could. It sounds awful, Chanyeol knows there’s something wrong with him but he can’t help it. It’s deeply engraved in his mind. That thought. That belief. That obsession.  

Chanyeol said it a few times. To family. To friends. _Hey, I wish I could die, you know. I don’t know what’s up with me but I really want to die young. Soon. I—I don’t know why. Don’t ask me. I just wish I could skip years and quickly die. I want my life to end._ It’s selfish. He knows. He hurts his loved ones each time he voices it out, but sometimes his inner voice is so loud in his head that he has to share it. Because that feeling, it also hurts him. It tears his insides. It makes him sick.

Maybe he’s scared of life, they say. Chanyeol can only shrug. Maybe he is. Shouldn’t he be scared of death instead though? Most people are afraid of dying. Why would Chanyeol be afraid of living? It doesn’t make sense. But perhaps it’s true. Perhaps Chanyeol is just scared. He’s been scared for years now. Will there be a time when he’ll stop? He wonders. More than ten years has passed. Nothing changed. Sometimes the thought disappears for a few weeks, but it never goes far. It’s always here, in the corner of his mind, hidden and ready to bounce back to its rightful place.   

Park Chanyeol is 27 and he still wants to die.

  


	19. SuKai Vapp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin always acts cute with Junmyeon when it's only the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: rimming, hj, bj

Jongin always acts cute with Junmyeon when it's only the two of them. He likes to seduce him by fluttering his eyelashes at him, whispering _hyung_ sensually into his ears, because he knows the effect it has on Junmyeon. But he also likes to snuggle closer and whine like a baby because he needs attention. "Hyung~ I was so nervous earlier. Thank you for being there," he says softly.

Junmyeon smiles, wrapping an arm around his taller boyfriend's waist. "You did well, babe."

"You were very obvious with the cake though," Jongin teases, his eyes crinkling in mischief.

"Really?" Junmyeon plays along, chuckling. "I don't think so, it's our secret."

Jongin snorts, pinching his side. "What secret. Your face shows it all."

Junmyeon's lower lip juts out. "It's because I love you too much. I can't hide it."

Jongin laughs. "Are you horny? You're always acting so sappy when you want to get into my pants."

Feeling caught, the leader chuckles. "You were really cute during broadcast, can you blame me?"

"Oh my god, hyung, you're insufferable..." Jongin groans, hitting his chest.

"You were the one wiggling your ass in front of me," Junmyeon splutters. "You have a cute ass okay."

"I wasn't!" Jongin replies, pouting.

Junmyeon smiles at his childish answer, nosing at his cheek. "You're so cute. I can't resist."

"Kim Junmyeon, get your hand off my ass." Jongin warns. "I'm tired, I want to sleep."

"Don't you want to thank me for earlier?" he whispers hotly, trailing kisses on his jaw. "Be a good boy and say thank you~"

"I already said-" Jongin screams when Junmyeon tickles him, rolling on top of him with a wide smile. "You were saying?"

"You're not being fair!" Jongin mumbles, trying to escape and failing miserably. "Can't you wait tomorrow?"

"We'll be busy tomorrow." Junmyeon replies, peppering kisses to his face. "Please?" he asks in a breathy voice. "For me."

Jongin rolls his eyes and Junmyeon smiles. He won. He leans in to slot their mouths together and Jongin lazily responds to the kiss. Junmyeon doesn't wait before deepening the kiss, wanting more. Jongin lets him and wraps his arms around his neck to bring him closer. They kiss languidly for a while, Junmyeon nibbling on Jongin's lip and licking into his mouth. Jongin hums, bucking his hips up. "I thought you were tired?" the leader says as he pulls away.

"Shut up and hurry," Jongin groans, following his mouth.

Junmyeon laughs softly, pressing a kiss to his nose. They roll on the bed to get rid of their pajama pants, struggling to get naked as their limbs get tangled in the sheets. Junmyeon curses when Jongin accidentally kicks his shin and Jongin cackles. "Smooth," he whispers.

Junmyeon frowns but doesn’t have the time to get mad, distracted by the sight of Jongin's laughing face and disheveled hair. Instead, he pushes the sheets away and settles in between Jongin's supple thighs, his elbows bracketing the younger's face. Jongin stops smiling at the intensity of his gaze, licking his lips nervously. Junmyeon follows the action and smirks knowingly. He could feel Jongin shivering under him, his cock stirring in interest at their close proximity and nakedness.

"I want to eat you out." Junmyeon blurts out. Jongin whines, trying to hide behind his hands but Junmyeon grabs them before he could.

"God, why are you so...so..." Jongin laments, his cheeks heating up.

"Blunt?" Junmyeon supplies. "I learnt from the best."

Jongin snorts, wrapping his legs around Junmyeon's waist. "Horny bastard."

"Your favorite horny bastard." he smiles widely. "The only one, I hope."

"One is enough." Jongin chuckles, digging his heels into his boyfriend's lower back.

Junmyeon hums, his fingers brushing his cheek tenderly. He dives in to press a kiss to the corner of Jongin's mouth before trailing kisses to his jaw and neck, mouthing at his skin, leaving wet traces and some bruises in its wake. Jongin moans softly, his eyes fluttering close as Junmyeon's lips go down his chest. He could feel his boyfriend’s hard on poking his stomach, pre come wetting his skin.

Letting his legs fall back on the mattress, he pulls at Junmyeon's hair as the latter kisses his way down his body in a painfully slow motion, playing with his nipples and tonguing at his belly button. Jongin groans as Junmyeon's chin bumps into his length, Junmyeon chuckling and squeezing his hip in apology. He doesn't touch his cock, pushing Jongin's thighs up and urging his boyfriend to hold his legs against his chest.

Jongin curses when Junmyeon blows air against his rim, the muscles contracting around nothing. "Fuck, hurry!"

Junmyeon presses a tender kiss to his ankle and spreads his ass cheeks with his thumbs before flattening his tongue against his rim. Hissing, Jongin tenses up, his legs trembling. Junmyeon licks his hole teasingly but then stops, his head perking up from between Jongin's thighs. "Can you roll over, babe?" he asks. Jongin glares at him but obliges, kneeling on the bed and pushing his ass up.

"Better," he whispers, kneeling behind him and going back to work him open with his tongue, pushing it inside and dragging it against his walls. Jongin chokes out a moan, gripping the sheets until his knuckles turn white as Junmyeon's tongue plays with his ass—and his sanity. Humming against Jongin's hole, he keeps pushing his tongue in as far as he could, loving the feeling and taste of Jongin's body against his taste buds. He could spend hours doing this, but his boyfriend would probably kill him if he didn't let him come.

The younger was now mewling under his ministrations, clenching his ass around his tongue. "More," he begs.

Junmyeon reluctantly pulls away, licking his lips clean and taps Jongin's hip. The latter falls on his side, too tired to hold himself up. Junmyeon smiles down at him and nudges him until he lies on his back once again. Groaning, Jongin lets himself being manhandled and Junmyeon doesn't wait before closing his lips around Jongin's cock, sucking on the tip expertly then bobbing his head up and down.

Jongin moans when his cock hits the back of his boyfriend’s throat and he pulls at his hair when he feels his orgasm coming. Junmyeon lets his cock fall from his mouth with a wet plop and watches Jongin's face contort in pleasure as he curls his hand around his length to milk him dry when he finally cums.

Kissing his way up his boyfriend's body Junmyeon's mouth lingers on his collarbones, being careful not to crush Jongin. He's still hard, his cock rubbing against Jongin's skin but he waits until Jongin comes down his high before thrusting up against him. Jongin leisurely curls his hand around his cock and tugs at it a few times.

To make it quick, he plays with Junmyeon's balls and thumbs the slit of his cock, knowing he's close. Junmyeon moans softly when he finally comes, collapsing onto Jongin's body. Jongin pouts as he feels his boyfriend's come on his hand but quickly wipes it on the bed. Boneless, they lie on the bed, catching their breath. When Junmyeon tries to kiss Jongin, the latter shrieks and pushes his face away. "Go rinse your mouth first!"

Junmyeon pouts but stands up anyway. When he gets back, Jongin is on his side, his eyes shut. The leader picks the sheets up from the floor and snuggles closer before covering their naked bodies, entangling their legs together. Jongin hums contently as Junmyeon wraps his arm around him, kissing his temple. "Good night," he whispers.

"'night," Jongin replies sleepily, intertwining their fingers. "Love you."

Junmyeon grins against his cheek. "Love you too."

"I guess I'll get my kiss tomorrow," he whispers in the darkness, tightening his hold on Jongin.

 


	20. SeHo Vapp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun perks up as Junmyeon closes the door behind him softly, his smile transforming into a smirk as his gaze meets Sehun's curious one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: petplay, intercrural sex, hj  
> Written for [Koshitsu_Kamira](http://archiveofourown.org/users/koshitsu_kamira/pseuds/koshitsu_kamira) ♥

Sehun perks up as Junmyeon closes the door behind him softly, his smile transforming into a smirk as his gaze meets Sehun's curious one.  
  
"Sehunnie~ be a good boy and come say hi to daddy," he coos. Licking his lip, Sehun puts his phone away and nods.  
  
Junmyeon waits patiently as Sehun crawls towards him, blinking up at him innocently, his smirk widening at his puppy's eagerness. Sehun lets out a whine and kneels at the edge of the bed, watching as Junmyeon comes closer with measured steps, his hands already aching to touch his master.  
  
Junmyeon chuckles, lifting a hand to pet his hair, Sehun nuzzling his palm in response. "Missed me?"  
  
Sehun nods, sticking out his tongue to lick his palm sloppily, his eyes already darkening with lust. Junmyeon looks down at Sehun's crotch, pleased to see the tent deforming his boxers, the only piece of fabric he's wearing right now.  
  
Sehun grazes his teeth against his skin and Junmyeon snaps his head up. Sehun hates not having his attention. "What is it, pup?"  
  
Sehun's lips close around his thumb and he sucks on it sensually, staring at his master with hooded eyes. Junmyeon hums, his free hand cupping his jaw and keeping him in place. Sehun lets go of his digit and opens his mouth, waiting.  
  
Junmyeon teases him, worrying on his pup's lower lip before sucking on it. Sehun moans, his hands reaching up to grip Junmyeon's shoulders. His master licks his now swollen lips and kisses him properly, his knuckles brushing his cheek, "lie down, pup." Sehun flops on the bed gracelessly and Junmyeon stifles his laugh. What a kid.  
  
Sheepish, Sehun grins, keeping his hands on the bed. Junmyeon knows Sehun wanted to touch him but the rules were the rules. The master strokes his hair fondly and straddles his thighs. Sehun's breath hitches when Junmyeon sits his ass on his clothed erection and suppresses a groan. Smirking, Junmyeon rubs their nose together and presses a tender kiss to his cheek. Spreading his palm against Sehun's chest, he feels his heart beating faster, goosebumps appearing on his pup's skin. Junmyeon smiles down at him and bends down to brush their lips together.  
  
"Good boy," he whispers against his lips. "Always so good to me, my precious pup." Sehun whines low in his throat, chasing his mouth. Junmyeon chuckles and gives him a deep kiss that takes his breath away. Panting, Sehun bucks up his hips, hissing as his cock nestles between Junmyeon's still clothed ass cheeks. Junmyeon grins down on it leisurely, just to render him crazy and pliant.  
  
Sehun chokes on a moan, throwing his head back as Junmyeon keeps moving onto his lap, pressing down onto his length and clenching his ass on it. The fabric felt slightly uncomfortable but Junmyeon loved seeing Sehun like this, delirious with lust beneath him. They always loved this better anyway, the teasing, the build-up. It turned them on so bad to just grind on each other like inexperienced teenagers, or in his case more like dogs in heat. Junmyeon loves the feeling of Sehun's cock twitching and growing harder between his cheeks. It makes him feel powerful and wanted. Sehun's moans turn erratic and Junmyeon smirks, knowing he's close.  
  
Junmyeon's own hard on is still trapped in his pants and he's glad he's not wearing a shirt because he feels disgusting, pre come soiling his thighs and pants. When Sehun reaches his climax, he mewls, his hands shooting up to grab Junmyeon's hips tightly, his muscles going taut. Junmyeon moans as he feels a warm wetness against his ass, the telltale sign that Sehun just came in his boxers. He stops moving to let Sehun catch his breath, leaning down to nip at his jaw. Sehun nuzzles his hair and slides a hand in between their bodies, slipping his hand in Junmyeon’s pants to jerk him off quickly. Junmyeon cries out at the sudden touch, bucking into Sehun's hand, orgasming soon after, painting his pants, his pup's hand and stomach in white.  
  
Rolling over, Junmyeon laughs at Sehun's disgusted face, kissing his scowl away. "We'll clean up, pup."  
  
Sehun hums, wiping his hand against Junmyeon's pants with a smirk. Junmyeon slaps his chest but doesn't pull away as Sehun kisses him.  
  
"It was good," Junmyeon comments, tracing arabesques on Sehun's chest. "You were a good boy~"  
  
He pouts. "You suddenly talked to me like _that_ and I nearly creamed my pants in front of thousands people."  
  
"Sorry, babe. I slipped up." Junmyeon replies, pressing a kiss to his chest, just under his right nipple. "Am I forgiven now?"  
  
"Let's see..." Sehun trails off, grinning. "I'm sure you can do better, master."  
  
"Little shit." Junmyeon snorts. "You're not a good boy at all. Next time I won't be easy on you, I'll make you beg for my cock."  
  
Sehun's eyes crinkle. "I can't wait."  
  
Junmyeon rolls his eyes and hides a smile as Sehun brings him closer, wrapping his long arms around him. Junmyeon's heart flutters at his warm embrace, Sehun's broad chest shielding him from the cold air of the room.


End file.
